Advent of the Destroyers
by karlanemperor
Summary: The GS, and GSD characters are sent into the B5 universe, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Advent of the Destroyers.**

**Prologue:**

The year is C.E. 77, and five years have passed since the end if the second Earth Alliance-ZAFT war. After the end of the second war Gilbert Dullindal died after the destruction of the Messiah space fortress, and ORB was left as the most powerful military nation in the world. At the request of ORB the Earth Alliance, ZAFT and ORB joined to into a single unified nation the United Earth Alliance Freedom Treaty, and for the past five years there has been peace. However a dark secret from before the Cosmic Era has been found and it has shocked the core of the Union.

At the Nevada dessert a vessel had been found, this vessel was in many ways more advanced than any vessel in either the old Earth Alliance or ZAFT vessels. The vessel found at the Nevada vessel was named the Prometheus, and as the vessel was searched and analyzed it was found that long before George Glenn had gone to Jupiter man had already gone far beyond the Solar system, by means of a device that had been taken by an advanced race, at a time when Earth was forced into the war that had ultimately created the world as it was before the first Earth Alliance-ZAFT war.

As the technicians of the newly formed UEAFT analyzed the ship, they came upon many advanced technologies that completely revolutionized space travel, and indeed technology itself. The Prometheus possessed artificial gravity, and powerful anti-gravity generators, but the rest of the technologies where not as advanced as the technology of the UEAFT, but that was not the real jewel.

The Prometheus as it was found was powered by a Naquadria reactor, that although very powerful was not as powerful as the reactors currently in use by both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, but the real jewel was a drive system attached to the reactor, a Hyperspace Window generator, this device finally allowed the humans to go to the rest of the galaxy, and claim their place amongst the stars.

Immediately after the device was analyzed, and its importance recognized, a large amount of time and effort was placed in understanding the device, and making the most out of this powerful system.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The Gondwana, the largest vessel in the UEAFT space fleet stood near UEAFT space fleet HQ, previously the ZAFT military affairs station, where the final adjustments and upgrades where being completed, and at it's side where the Archangel, and the Minerva, the second most powerful vessels of the UEAFT, also finishing the refitting and upgrade which where needed for the missions they where about to undertake, and on the bridge of the Gondwana the whole of the command staff of the 3 vessels stood looking at the display table, which showed a map of the systems near Sol.

Commander Yzak Joule looked pissed off as always, even though he was really calmed down, as he and his fellow companions discussed the mission that they would soon undertake "I must point out that we will be entering presumed enemy territory with very little in the way of information" commented Yzak as he looked over the briefing table, and again amazed himself at the efficiency of the new Artificial Gravity generators. These generators where part of the upgrade of the Gondwana, and it's 2 accompanying vessels, but several more enhancements had been made to these vessels, and they where now far more powerful, and dangerous than ever before. However, Yzak soon returned from his rambling, and looked at the others who joined them.

"You're right Yzak, but we have no other choice, we have to learn of the current situation" exclaimed Lacus Clyne, who looked at Yzak, and leaned closer to Kira Yamato. After the war, and the unification Lacus and Kira got married, and where a very happy couple, not to anyone's surprise. Kira entered the newly formed UEAFT armed forces, in order to know the threats, and act on them as he though better, with the guidance of Athrun Zala, and currently he was one of the two aces assigned to the Archangel, and still flew his Strike Freedom. Lacus Clyne on the other hand started a career in politics, to do in her own way what Kira was doing, but on the civilian level, and was rumored to have been involved in the disappearances of several radicals, who had been found guilty of opposing the unification; however nothing was ever confirmed on any of the cases. However she was currently one of the two ambassadors assigned to the small group. "According to the data on the Prometheus there was supposed to be a rebellion of the Jaffa, which ended the Goa´Uld threat, but unfortunately two larger threats arose after them, and as far as we know the situation remains unresolved. We also know that we posses allies out there, who have been helping us, and we must find them" finished Lacus Clyne, and everyone agreed.

"What Lacus says is right we must find these allies to get a better grasp of the situation and to better defend ourselves" said Murrue Ramius very seriously, and continued to study the display. Murrue Ramius after the war decided that along with Kira, and others she would return to the military to keep tabs on the Armed forces to stop anything that might perturb the peace. Neo Lorrnoke shortly before the second wars end regained his memories, and once again became Mu La Flaga and married Murrue Ramius shortly before the signing of the unification. Due to the decision of all their friends they both chose to re-enter the military, and have aided the group when the situation required it. Currently both Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius serve on the Archangel, Murrue as the captain of the Archangel, and Mu as the commander of the Archangel's C&C, but still flies in Mobile Suits when the situation requires it. "We may have been lucky up to this point, but that may not be forever, we know almost nothing of the situation, and we have been extremely lucky up till now, but we don't know how much that will last" finished Murrue Ramius, and the whole room looked far more serious.

"Very well, but what should our first move be?" asked Athrun Zala, raising a question on everyone's mind. Athrun Zala was the second ace pilot assigned to the Archangel, just like Kira, both of them chose to do this, knowing that it was the only way to make sure that the military didn't try anything like in previous eras. After the War and the unification Athrun and Cagalli got married, making him the future ruler of Orb, however he decided that he would better serve the people in the military, and left the command to Cagalli, who was very happy for that, and worked with him to make the world a better place in anyway she could. Cagalli on her part was a member of the UEAFT cabinet, representing the Orb union, and along with Lacus she was rumored to be part of the efforts to unmask and eliminate those who would use the power they had for their own benefit. Of all the couples Athrun and Cagalli where the one who fought the most, not because they didn't love each other, but because it was their way, off course in the end everyone was annoyed by the loud noises coming from their room at night when anyone was their neighbor, but no one could do anything about it. Currently Cagalli was assigned as the second ambassador of the battle group, and also doubled as a pilot; of the unit her father had given her the Akatsuki but only under extreme circumstances.

"I believe that our first target should be this planet, known as Chulak, according to the data on the Prometheus it is supposed to be a stronghold of the Jaffa Nation" said Andrew Waltfeld, indicating the said planet, while everyone else analyzed his choice. Andrew Waltfeld, also known as the desert tiger was the new sub-captain of the Minerva. Andrew Waltfeld was the sub-captain of the Minerva because Talia Gladys was once again captaining the rebuilt and refitted Minerva. After the collapse of the Messiah Gilbert Dullindal's body was found at the side of Rey Za Burrell and Talia Gladys, for unknown reasons Talia Gladys survived the destruction of the Messiah, and was miraculously saved. Shortly after this Andrew Waltfeld visited Talia Gladys at the hospital, however she was devastated because of the death of Gilbert Dullindal. For many months Andrew Waltfeld worked to help Talia Gladys, and as he did this both of them started to find in the other what they had lost in the past two wars. After Talia Gladys recuperated she chose to return to the armed forces, and was again assigned as the captain of the Minerva. Currently both Talia Gladys and Andrew Waltfeld serve on the Minerva, but their relationship remains undetermined.

"I must however stress out that this information is inaccurate at best, and a death trap at worst" said Rey Za Burrell in his calmed down way, which made everyone look at him, and take his words into consideration. During the war Rey Za Burrell had been Gilbert Dullindal's henchman, and it was him who took care of the unwanted business for the dead chairman. However shortly before the wars end Rey Za Burrell's unit was heavily damaged, and he was presumed dead, until search and rescue teams found him floating in space unconscious. After they found Rey Za Burrell, they took him to the Minerva, where he recuperated from his grievous wounds. Onboard the Minerva it was Meyrin Hawke who helped him to recuperate feeling sorry for him, for he had lost his memory, though his skills and abilities remained. Shortly after the discovery of the Prometheus and the tech it contained a cure was found for Rey Za Burrell's deteriorating condition, which stabilized his condition to the point where the tablets where no longer necessary. Meyrin Hawke and Rey Za Burrell started a close relationship, but to date it is still unknown if they will be anything beyond close friends. Both Meyrin and Rey serve on the Minerva, Meyrin as the communications specialist, and Rey as the pilot of the rebuilt Legend. "I suggest that we exit hyperspace outside of the system, and send probes to learn of the situation" finished Rey, and crossed his arms, making him look very serious.

"If necessary I will head in further into the system, and make a quick assessment of the situation, plus it will be a good way to test the micro-hyper drives on the METEORS" commented Shinn Asuka, who was unusually quiet. During the War Shinn Asuka fought against ORB to help create a better future for mankind as described by the then Chairman Gilbert Dullindal, however he failed. After the War both of them also got amends, and returned to the Military, as a couple, but not to anyone's surprise both of them got married just after 2 years. Currently both of them where assigned aces onboard the Minerva. Shinn Asuka flew his rebuilt Destiny, and Lunamaria flew the new Saviour Mk.2. "That way we will be able to kill two birds with one stone" finished Shinn Asuka.

"Seems a good idea to me" commented Dearka Eltsman, who was at the side of Yzak Joule, as the Admirals attaché. Dearka and Yzak had always been good friends, even though they seemed to be at each others throats every second of the day, but nevertheless they stood together. During the war Dearka and Miriallia lost contact with each other, mostly because of the job, but after the news of the attack on Orb Dearka became almost obsessed with Miriallia's fate, and after the Archangel broke for orbit, they rejoined once more, although under less than perfect circumstances, but as fate would have it they rejoined, and although they where at odd at first, they actually found that they where just right for each other. After the war both Dearka and Miriallia received pardons (due to Lacus and Cagalli's influence), and both of them decided that they wanted to be together, for they felt that they complemented each other, this forced Miriallia to join the military, for she didn't want to wait for Dearka, and due to Cagalli and Lacus they both got assigned to the assault fleet, but unfortunately they weren't on the same ship, for Miriallia went to be the communications officer of the Archangel, and Dearka was assigned as the admirals attaché. Asides from being the admiral's attaché, Dearka is also a pilot for the Gondwana, and flies a Gunner Zaku Phantom.

"Very well, we will launch at 1500 hours, everyone dismissed" said Yzak Joule, and with a salute all of them left, and only Dearka and Yzak where left in the bridge. "This is a really bad idea" said Yzak Joule without looking at Dearka.

"Maybe, but we must know what is out there" commented Dearka looking straight at Yzak.

:"I still think it's a bad idea" commented Yzak, and started to leave, with Dearka at his back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Helm, lay course for the outer edge of the Chulak system, and prepare to engage the Hyper drive" said Yzak Joule from the command chair of the Gondwana, as he looked at space.

"Coordinates ready Admiral, waiting for the signal" said the helms officer of the Gondwana.

"Communications from the Archangel, and the Minerva, they read all green and ready to go" announced the communications officer, and Yzak nodded in response.

"Very well then, helm engage the Hyper drive" said Yzak Joule, and the helms officer engaged the hyper-drive.

As the purple window opened however the Gondwana lurched visibly, and all of the crew where thrown sideways, but recovered quickly, and soon it was Yzak's yelling was heard on the massive bridge "What just happened?" asked Yzak, as he finally recovered his position.

"Unknown sir, the hyper drive was working fine, but as soon as the window was opened a massive discharge occurred" informed one of the technicians on the bridge.

"Abort launch!" yelled Yzak Joule, as they approached the purple window, and saw how the Archangel and the Minerva where swallowed at incredible speeds.

"Too late!" screamed the same technician, and with a sudden jerk the entire ship moved into the purple window, and left without a trace.

**TBC**


	2. The Wrong Place The Wrong Time

First I would like to give everyone a few words on this story. I love the GS, and GSD franchises, as well as the B5 franchises, so I decided to do this story to satisfy mi imagination., so please no flames or that stuff.

A few notes however are in order. I posses the GSD anime, so I have seen the Gondwana as much as it has been shown, and it is humongous, in my estimate it is well over 3000 Mts in length, but for this stories sake it will only be 2500 Mt. all of the Gundams are included, and they will each have a METEOR.

Thank you very much for your precious time, now please read

I don't own GS, GSD or B5.

**Advent of the Destroyers chapter 1: The wrong place, the wrong time.**

This is the E.A.S. Agrippa, by order of the president of the Earth Alliance, I order you to surrender, any action taken against this vessel or in negation of these orders will be met with terminal force said the voice of the captain of the Agrippa over the communications channel, and all the defenders heard the ultimatum.

"This is commander John Sheridan of Babylon 5, I hereby declare those orders to be unconstitutional, and hereby declare that we no longer belong to the Earth Alliance, any attack on this station will be met with force" said John Sheridan, and prepared for what was to come, for he knew that he had just signed the death sentence of everyone onboard.

It had not been more than ten seconds since he had declared his intentions, when the bad news started coming in "Captain, the Agrippa and the Roanoke are launching fighters, and charging weapons" said the sensors officer of Babylon 5 C&C.

"Inform the Alexander and the Churchill to standby, let them take the first shot, we will not begin this, but by god we will finish it", said John Sheridan, and stopped a second to catch his breath "Prepare the defense grid, and activate weapons" finished Sheridan, and saw how the crew worked, and prepared for what was to come.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Captain, all squadrons report ready, and are ready to attack" said the communications officer of the Agrippa looking at the captain.

"Very well, they want to play Martyr, so we will play, all squadrons attack!" said the captain, and within short the usual chatter of combat filled the bridge, and all of them saw how the battle unfolded before their eyes.

"Captain, I have a high energy reading directly behind us, but it is unlike anything I have ever seen" said the communications officer of the Agrippa, as she reviewed her instruments.

Immediately the captain looked at his communications officer "What kind of reading? Is it a jump point?" asked the captain immediately, a the communications officer worked on her station.

"Unknown sir, but it is a very high energy reading, and definitely not a natural occurrence" finished the comms officer, and continued working on her station, while her captain thought about the situation.

"Put it on screen" ordered the captain, and immediately the view screen showed an undefined phenomenon, which resembled a purple nebula. In an instant however two ships emerged form the nebula like phenomenon, followed shortly after a massive vessel, that seemed to dwarf even the 1600 M long Omega destroyers, and for a second the whole battle stopped, while they all looked at what was happening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Uhhmm…….Wh-wh-what happened?" asked a confused Murrue Ramius from the captains seat on the Archangel, as she regained focus, and remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

"!Captain an energy spike has been detected on the Gondwana!" said one of the officers of the Archangels C&C.

"What?" yelled Murrue Ramius from her seat, as she tried to analize rapidly the situation. "Abort the entry, I repeat abort the entry" yelled Murrue Ramius trying to evade what was clearly a death situation.

"Too late captain, we have alrea-" but the helms officer couldn't finish the sentence, and Murrue Ramius lost all consciousness during the incident.

_End Flashback_

"Unknown Ma'am" said one of the officers who had just regained consciousness, and was just now analyzing the information on his screen, but he immediately stopped when the alarm suddenly went off.

The Archangel shook from the impact of a lost bolt of energy, but the emergency systems had activated the shields, and a barrier of energy appeared shortly before the bolt impacted the vessel.

"Report!" yelled Murrue Ramius as she regained her place, and could just now see a battle raging not far from their position, and she was immediately awakened, her keen military instincts taking over "!All hands level one battle stations, raise the shield screens, and prepare the vessel for full combat!" screamed Murrue Ramius, and soon the alarms where heard all over the vessel, and with this all the crew quickly recovered form their shock, as a new battle was going to be fought.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

Back at Lacus and Kiras quarters, both of them had barely regained consciousness, when the alarms suddenly went off, and they where both jerked into awakeness, and looked confused and disoriented.

"Kira" said Lacus looking at Kira, who was wide awake at the sound of the alarms, and rushed to the intercom.

Kira started captain Ramius over the ships intercom, we have just been shot by an unknown vessel, and a battle is unfolding close to our position, you should launch immediately, we don't know who or what we are fighting against, but the reports are not good finished Murrue Ramius, and looked extremely worried by the whole situation.

"Understood, I will launch immediately, call Athrun and Cagalli, and tell them to sortie as well" said Kira Yamato, and closed the intercom system.

"Kira, please promise me you'll be back" said Lacus with tears in her eyes, not knowing what else to say, and looked at Kira who was at the door ready to leave. But before he left Kira looked at Lacus in her eyes "I will" said Kira, and with that he left not knowing what was going on, and uncertain of what to do.

XOXOXOXOXOOX

Athrun and Cagalli where also jerked awake at the sound of the Alarms, and where immediately greeted by the intercom system going on, and captain Ramius looking at them, as always very professional, but with worry all over her face Athrun Cagalli, report to the flight deck, and sortie immediately said captain Ramius, and looked at the two of them, both with very edged expressions.

"What's the situation captain?" was Athrun's question, and Cagalli nodded urging the captain to tell them first.

We are in an unknown location, and there is a battle raging not far from the ship, we are currently trying to get into contact with the Gondwana, and the Minerva, but so far have received no response said Murrue Ramius, and looked more serious. At this both Athrun and Cagalli realized, that they where probably in for a very dangerous situation, and stormed out of their room as fast as they could.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Commander, any word from the Gondwana or the Minerva?" asked Murrue Ramius to Mu La Flaga, who was trying to direct the vessel out of the way from lost fire.

"Negative, the Gondwana seems to be disabled, and the Minerva is just regaining stability" said Mu La Flaga, as he analyzed the information as fast as he could, but the battle raging was very intense, both sides where clearly trying to tear the other to shreds. Suddenly the main view screen of the Archangel burst into life, and it was Talia Gladys the captain of the Minerva who spoke Archangel, what is your situation? asked captain Gladys in a no-nonsense tone.

"We are fine at the moment, but the situation outside is deteriorating rapidly" said Murrue Ramius, as another green lost energy bolt impacted on the shields of the Archangel "Kira, Athrun and Cagalli are going to sortie immediately, but we have no idea what is going on" said captain Ramius, as she looked to captain Gladys.

Very well, we will sortie Lunamaria, Shinn and Rey as well, but I would like to protect the Gondwana first before going on answered Talia Gladys, as the first bolts of lost energy reached the Minerva, and interference showed on the screen.

"Understood, the Archangel will get a more detailed view of the situation, while the Minerva supports the Gondwana" said Murrue Ramius as both an order, and a statement to Talia Gladys, and immediately saw how the crew got to work on the orders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Za Burrell where changing in the pilots waiting room when the image of Captain Talia Gladys appeared on the monitor. I have spoken to Captain Ramius of the Archangel, the Minerva will support the Gondwana, as it seems to be drifting in space, while the Archangel provides cover for us, and helps us understand the situation announced Talia Gladys, as she saw the three changing pilots get dressed as fast as it was possible for them, and how they gave a crisp salute to the orders of the captain.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Lunamaria Hawke, as she finished putting on the flight suit.

"Unknown, but if the captain is as worried as she looked, the situation cannot be good" answered Rey Za Burrell, as he finished strapping the neck lock on his flight suit, and started heading for the exit.

"Whatever it is we will take care of it" said Shinn Asuka, as he also finished getting dressed, and quickly followed Rey Za Burrell out of the exit, with Lunamaria behind him running at full speed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Captain Sheridan, massive Jamming has appeared on all sensors, it is coming from two of the three new vessels" informed the sensors officer from the sensors pit in Babylon 5's C&C.

"What kind of jamming?" asked Captain Sheridan, as his own screen seemed to flicker on and off from the jamming.

"Unknown sir, but it is very powerful, and extensive, it seems to cover the whole area between us and even beyond the station" reported the sensors officer, and braced as another impact hit the station.

"Can we compensate?" asked Captain Sheridan, as he composed himself form the assault of both the Roanoke, and the Agrippa..

"Negative sir, it is very powerful, it is making jumble of everything even communications" announced again the sensors officer, and looked at his screen, and was shocked by what the sensors where telling him "Captain two of the new vessels are opening what appear to be launch bays, but the energy signature is similar to those of Mass Drivers!" yelled the sensors officer, and the whole room was silent for a minute, all of the present trying to register what was happening.

"WHAT!" asked Captain Sheridan getting out of the trance.

"Yes sir, the sensors are confirming that they are mass drivers, the bearing on the closest one seems to be the Alexander" commented the sensors officer rechecking his instruments.

"Inform the Alexander, and try to get me a channel to those vessels" said the captain, and prepared for a major blow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

"Captain, the space station is trying to open a channel, but we can barely get them" informed Miriallia Haww, from her post as communications officer on the Archangel.

"Can we open a channel?" asked Murrue Ramius, with great concern in her features.

"Compensating with the subspace transceiver" informed Miriallia Haww, and soon enough the face of John Sheridan appeared on screen.

Unknown vessel, this is space station Babylon 5, Captain John Sheridan, you are in a war zone, and targeting one of our vessels, cease all actions immediately or we will fire on you announced John Sheridan with a tone of finality on his voice, and even Captain Ramius was shocked by this statement.

"Captain Sheridan, you are firing on our vessel, and we have no idea what the situation is, and we a re not targeting anyone right now, due to these I must refuse your petition" informed Captain Ramius, and as she finished the silhouettes of the Strike Freedom, and the Infinite Justice zoomed form the launch bays, and faster than anyone could have believed started stopping the incoming beams, followed shortly after the Akatsuki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Captain, the closest unknown vessel has just activated it's Mass Drivers!" said the sensors officer, and the crew once again was completely silent, all of their thoughts where on the damage that would cause to the Alexander, but nothing happened to the Alexander, but the vessels where so far away they could see nothing, except the blue glow of energy, which veered off course immediately after leaving the Mass Drivers.

"What happened?" demanded Captain Sheridan, as he saw the glow of energy move faster than it was possible –_My god, it is going faster than even a Nial at full speed- _thought John Sheridan, as he saw the shapes moves, and almost forgot the conversation with the unknown vessel.

Captain Sheridan, I have no intentions of firing on anyone, but we will defend ourselves if necessary said Murrue Ramius through the channel before closing it.

"Nice people sir" commented one of the crew members, but was immediately silenced as the station once more rocked due to the explosion of an energy weapon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This has gone on long enough!" yelled the captain of the Roanoke, as he looked at the situation "open a channel to the same vessel"

"Channel open sir" informed the communications officer not looking at the captain, and bracing from an attack.

Immediately the main screen of the Omega destroyer burst to life, and the face of Murrue Ramius appeared on screen, "Unknown vessel this is captain William Drake(I had to make him up, because the captain of the Roanoke was never mentioned) of the Earth Alliance destroyer Roanoke-" started the captain of the Roanoke, but was abruptly interrupted by Captain Ramius, who seemed very surprised Earth Alliance, but the Earth Alliance was disbanded after the signing of the unification pact said captain Ramius, and looked at the astonished crew of the Roanoke, who looked very confused. "What are you speaking of, the Earth Alliance has never been unified with anyone" commented captain Drake, as if it was common knowledge, but quickly regained his composure, and looked directly into captain Ramius on the view screen "In any case, I am captain William Drake of the Earth Alliance destroyer Roanoke, you have intruded into Earth Alliance sovereign territory, you will immediately stand down, and prepare for immediate boarding" said Captain Drake, and instructed the comms officer to cut the channel "signal the reinforcement fleet to move in, and prepare to take care of Babylon 5, we will immediately move, and take possession of those vessels" informed the captain, and immediately the crew moved to obey his orders.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Captain, the Roanoke is veering away from the main battle, and seems to be coming our way, a number of Mobile Armors have also changed heading, and are coming our way" informed the sensors officer on the Archangel, as they all saw the massive vessel move away form the battle, and head straight for the Archangel.

"Oh, damn, all stations prepare for immediate combat, prepare Gottfrieds, and Valiants, inform Athrun, Cagalli and Kira to take care of the Mobile Armors, but to not destroy them if possible" ordered captain Ramius, and immediately all the crew got to work.

XOXOXOXOXO

Inside the Roanoke the crew was stunned as they closed in on the unknown vessel, the vessels entire compliment of support craft was of just three craft, but the most stunning feature of the three craft, was that they all looked like some kind of giant humanoid machine, but they where even more stunned by what followed next. As the Roanoke's fighter contingent closed in on the vessels strange humanoid like machines, they opened fire, and what appeared to be perfect target locks, where incredibly avoided by all the three unknown craft, which moved with an amazing speed, and immediately all hell broke loose.

The first machine was white-blue, black, with what looked like gold painted parts, and looked like an angel, moved in with incredible speed, and it looked to be tearing itself apart, except that when the fighter pilots looked at the lost parts, they where not simply left back, but where instead moving freely in space, and from their tips came green energy bolts, which tore the wings of eight of the Roanoke's fighter contingent, and immediately another five came down, as they where destroyed by the fire of the machine itself, and it closed in on the Roanoke with incredible speed.

The second machine which was red, black, and white divided itself, and the two parts started firing on the fighters, but what amazed the crew on the Roanoke was not the way they cut into the fighters, or to be precise it was really the way they cut into the fighters that stunned them. The red machine's back pack fired two bolts at one fighter, and as it passed it cut a second one with the wings, and the machine itself did the same, it fired at the fighters, and destroyed several of them, but then it got close to another one, and instead of avoiding a collision, it went straight at the fighters, and with what looked like a magenta beam simply cut them in pieces before moving on to the Roanoke.

The third machine was a gold, black machine, which was by far the most striking of the three machines, but the most striking thing was that it wasn't dodging the attacks, instead it simply went straight into the fighters, and simply continued against the numerous bolts that where fired at it, that met their mark, but to the astonishment of both the pilots, and the crew of the Roanoke they where returned, and this meant the end of several of the fighters of the Roanoke, and the gold humanoid machine itself destroyed several other fighters, with amazing accuracy, and speed.

In less than three minutes the Roanoke's entire fighter complement of 36 Starfuries, and Thunderbolts hade been wiped out, and now the Roanoke found itself against three machines, that by all means should have been destroyed by the superior numbers of the Roanoke's fighter complement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Captain, all of our fighters have been destroyed" said the sensors officer to the captain, but the captain was too shocked to answer, in less than three minutes 36 Starfuries, and Thunderbolts, and been swiftly wiped out by three machines, that by all means where overwhelmed 12 to 1, not even the Mimbari Nials had been able to do something like that, and yet these three machines had just done it, and where rapidly moving towards the destroyer.

"Captain!" yelled the communications officer, and immediately the captain was returned from his shock.

"All guns open fire, destroy those machines!" yelled the captain, and at this the whole crew immediately got to work, and prepared to fight against three unknown opponents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kira, the main vessel is powering up weapons" said Athrun Zala over the comms system towards the Strike Freedom, as he started avoiding the bolts from the Omega destroyer's pulse cannons, and the heavy particle/lasers, which where making it difficult for Athrun to get close.

Hang in there Athrun, we will make it through said Kira over the communications system, and Athrun saw Kira expelled his DRAGOON wings, which moved towards the destroyer avoiding all the incoming fire. Cagalli, move to the front, and take out the heavy cannons said Kira, and Cagalli only nodded.

"Kira and I will go and take the anti-air guns, and take out the engines" said Athrun, and soon all the three Mobile Suits where moving towards the destroyer.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice, and the Akatsuki soon entered combat range with the huge destroyer, and started exchanging shots with the massive vessel, unfortunately its cannons where not fast enough to follow the three Mobile Suits.

First the Strike Freedom with the concentrated power of four of its DRAGOON wings destroyed the two upper particle pulse cannons, and immediately afterwards with its two high-energy beam rifles, its waist mounted multi-phase energy cannon, and its two hip mounted railguns it destroyed the third one, immediately followed by a high speed run with its beam saber, with which it completely sectioned the fourth turret from the ship, and immediately moved to the back of the vessel.

The Akatsuki for its part used its twin plasma cannons on one of the frontal heavy cannons, and completely destroyed it, and passed at the front of the bridge, where the whole bridge staff saw its golden outline, as they reeled from the multiple impacts. As the Akatsuki moved to destroy the second heavy gun, it fired on the Akatsuki with a thin beam, which was immediately returned, and the second heavy gun eviscerated itself, but what stunned the crew the most was the unknown humanoid fighter was completely undamaged, and simply continued in its way.

At the rear of the vessel the Infinite Justice charged against the four heavy guns, and in one single motion the flier pack, and the Infinite justice disconnected the four upper guns of the Roanoke, and moved to the engines, where it was joined by the Strike Freedom, and the melted looking Akatsuki. Upon reaching the massive engine section the three pilot knew what to do, and in one single blow they fired all their guns at the engines, in total 15 high energy beam guns, one multi-phase energy cannon, two railguns, and two plasma beam cannons impacted on the rear of the vessel. The huge amount of firepower that was placed on the engine section was such, that it had completely eviscerated it from the Roanoke.

The Roanoke for all intents and purposes was dead in the water, and knowing this the three Mobile Suits moved into the main engagement. Where they saw a yellow distortion in space time, and several more vessels where coming through.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"My god!" said John Sheridan, as he saw the destruction that only three machines had done to one of the most powerful vessel in space, and could not imagine what kind of power they possessed. In less than three minutes the three humanoid machines had destroyed 36 Starfuries, and less than three minutes later the Roanoke was left as nothing more than two huge blocks of scrap metal drifting apart. John Sheridan could only guess what kind of firepower the warships had, but the captains thoughts where quickly interrupted.

"Captain, the Agrippa has rammed the Churchill, both vessel where lost with all hands" said the sensors officer, as she looked at the carnage, but then the unexpected happened "Captain Jump Gate is opening, I have four omega destroyers, and two Hyperion cruisers, and escort fighters" said once again the communications officer, and all on the bridge saw how all hope was lost. Suddenly however the sensors officer picked up four jumpoints opening right on top of Babylon 5, and through came three Mimbari Sharlin's, and the White Star, and once again hope returned to the defenders.

Suddenly the main screen turned to life, and a beautiful female was shown, she had long black hair, and on the top of her head she had a crest bone, which interrupted the flowing of her hair, and soon she spoke I am Delenn, representative of the Mimbari, Babylon 5 is under our protection, Earth Alliance vessel, you will immediately leave this area or be destroyed said Delenn in a very intimidating tone.

Negative, Babylon 5 is Earth Alliance sovereign territory, and we will not retreat from it answered the captain of the newly arrived Earth Alliance task force over the communications channel.

Soon Delenn answered Only one human has ever defeated us, and he is behind me, you are in front of me said once again Delenn.

"Captain, the Mimbari vessels are powering up weapons" said the sensors officer, but soon they felt a number of explosions.

"What happened?" asked Captain Sheridan, as he looked at the crew in confusion.

"Sir the Mimbari's main weapons and several other weapons emplacements have just exploded" said the sensors officer, with disbelief in her voice "the Earth Alliance fleet is changing heading and powering weapons" finished the sensors officer, and the whole crew was silent.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

"The Roanoke has been incapacitated, and two of the vessels have been destroyed after ramming each other" informed one of the sensors officer analyzing his instruments, and soon received a strange reading "captain, also a high energy reading is being detected in the four pillar structure" said the comms officer, and soon the main screen changed to show four pillars, which started blinking in sequence, and from the center of the structure a blue whirlwind of energy formed, and several ships appeared. "Captain I have contacts with two of the destroyer class vessels, and two smaller heavy vessels, and an escort wing of several dozen fighter craft" informed the sensors officer, as they all saw the vessels coming out of the whirlwind, and turning towards Babylon 5.

"What is the status on the station?" asked Captain Ramius from her seat, and soon heard furious typing.

"Her main guns are operational, but their defense systems have suffered significantly, she also has many holes in the structure" informed the sensors officer, and continued monitoring the situation.

"Helm, bring us to the station, and inform the Minerva to follow us, launch Murasames, and inform Captain Gladys to launch her GOUFS, and ZAKUS and let them protect the Gondwana" said Captain Ramius, and soon after the Archangel started heading at full speed towards the station, while her catapults launched a dozen Murasames, which immediately went to the Gondwana, to establish a defensive perimeter.

As the Murasames launched, and the Archangel, and the Minerva moved towards Babylon 5 four more blue whirlwinds appeared over the station, and four vessels came out of the whirlwinds. "Captain four vessels have just appeared, configuration unknown, but they are far larger than the Earth Alliance destroyers, and also a smaller vessel has appeared with the other three larger ones" finished the sensors officer, but soon all chatter was finished, as the view screen changed to show a beautiful woman, with long black hair, and a crest bone that went around the back of her head, and separated her hair in two. I am Delenn, representative of the Mimbari, Babylon 5 is under our protection, Earth Alliance fleet, you will immediately leave this area or be destroyed said Delenn, and all the crew where stunned by the courage of this woman.

Negative, Babylon 5 is Earth Alliance sovereign territory, and we will not retreat from it sounded the speakers of the Archangel, but this time it was the voice of the captain of the Earth Alliance fleet.

Afterwards the crew of the Archangel expected Delenn's answer, and where not disappointed Only one human has ever defeated us, and he is behind me, you are in front of me said Delenn.

"Captain the four new vessels are powering weapons" informed the sensors officer of the Archangel, but no sooner had he finished this, that the all the crew saw how the fish like ships seemed to explode.

"What happened?" asked captain Ramius, and the crew got to work on finding an answer, even as they got into combat range.

Finally it was the sensors officer who answered "captain, those ships seemed to be equipped with some kind of Neutron based weapon, when they tried to charge them, the capacitors must have been unable to find enough Neutrons due to our N-Jammers, and thus overloaded" finished the sensors officer, and all of them understood, that they had been responsible for that turn of events.

"There is nothing we can do now, inform the Minerva to follow us, and defend Babylon 5" ordered the captain, and a series of ayes where heard on the bridge of the small ship. "Also open a channel to Babylon 5" ordered Murrue Ramius, and immediately the screen burst into life with the image of a very unhappy looking John Sheridan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Captain, the Mimbari War-cruisers have been disabled" yelled the sensors officer of Babylon 5 C&C, and immediately after that captain Sheridan turned to look at her.

"Show me" said Captain John Sheridan in a very quiet, but very threatening tone, and soon his main screen changed to show the figures of three Mimbari Sharlin War-cruisers with fires all over them, and a huge number of their weapons in flames. "How did this happen?" asked John Sheridan, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, for it made no sense for all most of the weapons on three of the most powerful, advanced, and reliable vessels traveling in space to simply explode without a reason.

"Unknown captain, but the interference from those two vessels is still active" informed the sensors officer, and continued working on her instruments.

Soon the communications officer made an announcement "Captain, the leading vessel of the unidentified group is hailing us, shall we receive?" asked the officer, and awaited a reply.

"On screen, they may have some answers" said Captain Sheridan, and after a few seconds the screen once again showed the figure of a middle aged woman with deep brown hair.

Captain Sheridan, this is Captain Murrue Ramius of the United Earth Alliance Freedom Treaty warship Archangel, we are moving in to help, please tell your forces not to fire at our vessels said Murrue Ramius over the communications channel.

However Captain Sheridan was no convinced by her words, even though they had taken out one Earth Alliance destroyer by themselves, he still had doubts about what this group could do, and she had mentioned that she belonged to an 'Earth Alliance'. "Captain, I have no reason to-"started John Sheridan, but was immediately stopped.

Captain, you are outnumbered at least three to one, and you do not even match tonnage at that said Murrue Ramius over the channel, and this got John Sheridan very angry.

"You don't match the tonnage either, and besides, what could you possibly do!" yelled John Sheridan over the intercom, but Murrue Ramius seemed not to be fazed by this.

Do not let our size fool you captain was all she said, and immediately Murrue Ramius closed the channel leaving a very angry looking John Sheridan staring at nothing, and hoping for a miracle.

"I can't believe that woman, what could she possibly do?" asked John Sheridan to no one in particular, while the rest of the crew continued defending the space station, which rocked as it was hit by a non intercepted bolt. "Give the order to the Alexander and the White Star to not fire on those vessels, but they are not to support them" said John Sheridan.

However the communications officer was not sure he heard right "Captain?' asked the officer, not entirely sure if he heard the captain right.

"You heard me, now carry on" said John Sheridan, and again restrained himself from falling to the floor, as the station once again rocked, this time harder, and only hoped he was making the right decision, as the comms officer relayed his orders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"Delenn, the Earther vessels are turning around, and preparing to fire on Babylon 5" informed one of the crew members of the White Star.

Unfortunately Delenn was still very shocked from the way their vessels had been disarmed, she could still not believe it –_The three Sharlin's had barely began to charge their weapons, when suddenly they had exploded, how could this, what could this possibly happened?_- but suddenly the White Star shook from the blasts of the Earth Alliance fleet, and Delenn was brought from her reverie. "Get us in on those destroyers, and lets make this a short fight as possible" said Delenn, as the White Star raced towards the Earth destroyers, blazing with all guns.

"Delenn, I am detecting three vessels, two are roughly the size of an Earth Alliance corvette, and the other one is bigger, than a Shargoti" exclaimed the sensors officer, and once again recomposed himself from the one weapons blast.

"Who are they, can we get a visual?" ordered Delenn, and immediately the holographic screen came to life, and displayed was a vessel, which seemed to have two legs, and a half moon at the back where the engines where, and two large struts stood at the side, of the ship, and behind that one another came very fast this one however looked like the cross between a whale, and a bow, with a large front, and huge wings at it's side, facing the Earth Alliance vessels ominously. As Delenn studied the image, first vessels legs seemed to open at their bottom part, and from there two cannons appeared, and on the upper part of the legs two more turrets appeared, each with two cannons each, and they faced the Earth Alliance warships, which seemed to pay them no attention, and the later vessel opened up the one of the front hatches, and from it came one huge ominous looking cannon, and further back a triple cannon turret appeared, and faced the Earth Alliance Warships.

"Delenn, Babylon 5 is ordering us to not fire on the unidentified ships, but also not to aid them" said the communications officer of the White Star, and looked at Delenn.

Delenn thought this over, but could not find a reason s to why they would give that order, but then she saw them, six figures, which looked like some kind of giant humanoid machines, and for the love of Valen, she could not believe what they where doing.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Rey, Kira and Cagalli, take on the enemy fighters" said Athrun to his companions on their Mobile Suits, as he got close to the combat area followed by Cagalli, Kira, Rey, Shinn, and Lunamaria "Lunamaria, Shinn and I will take care of the warships.

"Understood" said Rey Za Burrell emotionlessly from his Legend Gundam, and moved to join the Strike Freedom.

"Got it" said Kira Yamato, and formed up with Rey, and Cagalli.

"Very well, Lunamaria let's go" said Shinn Asuka from his Destiny, as he accelerated to the nearest vessel, a massive 1200 M long warship.

"Right" said Lunamaria Hawke over the communications system, and Destiny and the Saviour Mk.2 moved closer to the battle.

As the six Gundams approached the engagement zone they where met by several Starfuries from the Earth Alliance destroyers, and a massive fight broke out in space.

Together the Strike Freedom, and the Legend Gundams released their DRAGOON turrets, and started destroying fighters as they went by, cutting a path for the Infinite Justice, the Destiny, and the Saviour, which was in Mobile Armor mode

The Akatsuki moved on it's own towards a pack of enemy fighters, which fired numerous shots at the Akatsuki, but where whipped out by their own fire, as it was returned to them, and cut them to pieces.

"Lunamaria, follow me in" said Shinn Asuka, as he accelerated even further, and evaded the numerous bolts fired it's way, or if it couldn't it engaged it's shield generators, and stopped the incoming bolts all together.

"Alright" said Lunamaria, as she maneuvered her Saviour through the enemy fire.

"We are almost there" mentioned Athrun Zala, as the huge vessel came into striking distance, and he immediately separated his Gundam from its backpack, and rammed the warship, but it didn't explode, instead before impacting the beam cannon changed with the retractable micro beams, and the backpack of the Infinite Justice continued through the ship, and exited through the other side of the ship, and it was soon joined by its possessor, who had carved the upper part of the ship in two with his shield carried beam boomerang.

Meanwhile the Destiny got to the lower part of the ship, and between the two of them they cleanly cut the engine section of the Hyperion cruiser, and another vessel was left out of commission.

As this happened the Minerva, and the Archangel got to the battle, and fired their Positron Beam cannons, the Minerva to one of the Omega destroyers, and the Archangel at the second Hyperion destroyer. The beam of anti-matter energy fired from the Minerva cleanly sliced the entire Omega destroyer from bow to stern, and the vessel exploded, lost with all hands, while the two blasts of positron energy from the Archangel caught the Hyperion at the engine section, and completely evaporated the engine section, leaving only the front section drifting in space.

As this finished one of the three remaining Earth Alliance destroyers turned to engage the Archangel and the Minerva, and as the main guns moved to bear on the two vessels they opened fire, bright crimson beams of energy fired from the main guns of the destroyer, and tried to destroy the two tiny vessels, but as the beams stopped, the two vessels where still in place, and without a single scratch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What happened?" asked the captain of the Earth Alliance destroyer, which was currently engaging the two small vessels that had just destroyed an Omega destroyer, and a Hyperion heavy cruiser with one shot.

"Unknown sir, the beams hit the vessels, but apparently nothing happened, I cannot understand it captain" informed the sensors officer, and continued working on her console.

"Very well, target them again, and keep firing" said the captain, worried of what might happen, but no sooner had he given the order, that the destroyer was rocked by a powerful impact, but before the captain could day anything, or ask any question, the whole bridge became silent, as a giant blue, red and white humanoid machine appeared in front of them, and aimed at them with a huge gun, and fired, completely destroying the entire bridge, and damaging systems all the way to the middle of the ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Shinn, that destroyer is attacking the Archangel and the Minerva" said Athrun Zala from the Infinite Justice, as he destroyed another of the Earth forces fighters, and moved in closer to the destroyer in question.

For his part Shinn Asuka was almost to the destroyer, when it fired at the Archangel, and both Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala saw the crimson beams at they splashed against the shields of the Archangel, and the Minerva, but doing no damage to the warships. Immediately after the beams ended the Destiny Gundam reached the Destroyer, and using its high-energy long range beam cannon destroyed the portside heavy cannon on the destroyer, and saw how the huge ship was rocked by the explosion, and wasting no time it went to the front of the ship where the bridge was, and again fired its main cannon, and saw how the vessel was left adrift., with its main nerve center gone.

"Lets go Shinn, there is nothing more here" said Athrun Zala, and moved the Infinite Justice towards the two remaining destroyers, which where moving towards the gate.

"Right" said Shinn, and afterwards the Destiny also moved to the remaining destroyers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Delenn, two of the Earth destroyers, and the two cruisers have been destroyed" said the sensors officer on the White Star, as the white star maneuvered to get out of the way of the beams of one of the remaining Earth Alliance destroyers.

"But, that is impossible, only the first ones have that kind of firepower!" exclaimed Delenn, as she turned to look at the sensors officer, disbelief written all over her face, but as she turned again to look at the battle area, she saw that indeed the charred remains of the mentioned ships where drifting lifelessly through space. However her surprise was quickly overcome, as she saw that one of the three remaining destroyers turned to look at the two small vessels, and fired at them, and Delenn thought that must have been the end of the vessels, but as the explosion subsided she was surprised to see the two vessels completely unharmed.

Suddenly however one of the humanoid machines closed in with the Earth destroyer, and fired with a gun, that completely blew of the heavy weapon of the Earth destroyer, and with a speed that Delenn could not believe it moved to the front of the Earth destroyer, and again fired with its gun, and blew off the entire bridge, and a large part of the internal structure of the Earth destroyer, that immediately began to drift in space, with its power fluctuating. "Impossible, no vessel that small that is not of the first ones has that much power" said Delenn in a voice of complete disbelief, but the evidence was in front of her. "Delenn, the two remaining destroyers are making a run for the Jump Gate, and are opening their missile tubes" said the sensors officer once again, and the view screen now changed to the missile silos of the Earth Alliance vessels, which where opening, and immediately fired a four missiles, at the new vessels.

All on the bridge saw the missiles, and how they moved towards the small vessels, which would not survive the blast, and silently said a prayer for the souls of the poor men and women of the ships. But as the missiles impacted with the shields there was a small explosion, but not a nuclear reaction, and all of them where stunned by what had happened "Delenn the missiles impacted the unknown ships, but they did not explode" informed the sensors officer once again.

"That is impossible, there is no way to stop a nuclear reaction once it has began" said Delenn thinking out loud, and saw how the blue whirlwind of energy that was the signature of an entry jump opened at the jump gate, and the two Earth Alliance destroyer left the battle area, but no fighters left with them.

"Delenn, transmission from Babylon 5" informed the communications officer, and waited for Delenn orders.

"Open the channel" and soon enough the main view screen changed to show captain Sheridan looking at Delenn.

All ships make a perimeter around Babylon 5, we have other matters to attend informed John Sheridan, and looked worried.

Now it was Delenn's turn to speak "John, who are those new people?" asked Delenn in a very worried voice.

I don't know, but I intend to find out finished John Sheridan, and closed the channel, leaving Delenn with only questions and no answers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Captain, the two destroyers are leaving" informed the sensors officer of the Archangel, as he studied his instruments.

"Very well, contact our pilots, and have them make a defensive perimeter around the Archangel and Minerva, we are not out of this one yet people" said Captain Ramius, and prepared herself to battle the people that where still left out there.

"Captain, incoming transmission from Babylon 5, shall I patch it through" asked Miriallia Haww from her position as the communications officer.

"Yes, let's hear them out" said Murrue Ramius, and shortly afterwards the face of John Sheridan appeared on the screen.

This is Captain John Sheridan of Babylon 5 started John Sheridan to speak, and Murrue Ramius, and the whole crew prepared for the worst.

TBC


	3. Meetings, Revelations and Surprises

KarlanEmperor here, I have been reading all your reviews, and thank you for your useful feedback. A few notes however are in place before I begin.

The Neutron Jammers only worked against the Earth Alliance warheads, because the nuclear fission initiator couldn't detonate, and create the necessary energy for the fusion warhead.

The Mimbari weapons where incapacitated, because they are Neutron based, and what the N-Jammers do in my regard, is that they create a Neutron-free zone, where there are no free floating Neutrons, and when the Mimbari tried to charge their weapons thy where unable to charge the Neutron accumulators, and since they charge extremely quickly, well the explosions where nearly instantaneous.

Thank you very much for your useful feedback.

I don't own either GS(D) or B5.

**Advent of the Destroyers: Chapter 2: Meetings, revelations and surprises.**

This is captain John Sheridan of Babylon5 started captain Sheridan over the communications system, as the crew of the Archangel watched with utmost attention you have my sincere thanks for your help in the previous engagement, however I do not know you, and would like to know first what your intentions are before deciding what to do with you said captain Sheridan very seriously, and determined.

"This is captain Murrue Ramius of the warship Archangel, we did not fire on anyone by choice, we where attacked, and decided to defend ourselves, we have no intention of fighting, but we will defend ourselves if attacked" commented Captain Ramius, also very serious.

For a moment John Sheridan seemed to think about the commentary, but soon returned from his reverie fair enough, I expect to have a meeting with you in the near future, for now stay in Babylon 5, till we know how better to proceed Sheridan out finished Sheridan, and the view screen returned to showing the immediate frontal are of the Archangel.

"Nice bunch" said Mu La Flaga from the Archangels C&C, "okay people, stand down, but be on the look out for any suspicious activity" ordered Mu La Flaga, and the whole crew relaxed, as the vessel returned to non-combat status, they could all hear the weapons systems retracting.

Alas however the peace didn't last long "Captain incoming transmission from both the Gondwana, and the Minerva" informed Miriallia Haww from her position, and looked at the screen, where a beautiful middle aged blond woman with a captains hat, and a silver haired young man with a scar on his face appeared, both with very serious expressions.

This is the Gondwana speaking, we are all fine, but we will need some time to be back in operational shape informed quickly Yzak Joule, cutting straight to the point as usual.

"That is good to hear Admiral, I am afraid you missed the whole show" informed Murrue Ramius in a semi-casual tone, trying only to lighten the Admirals temper.

Captain Gladys has informed me of everything, and fortunately we repaired the communications system jus in time to hear the last part of the conversation said Yzak Joule still in a very bad mood however, you have openly engaged an unknown power in an unknown region, for that I should court martial you, however things seem to be out of our hands for now finished Yzak Joule, and visibly calmed down.

"I am sorry Admiral, but the survival of all our crews where at stake, and we inadvertedly seemed to have caused some serious trouble to this area just by having arrived" said Murrue Ramius, as she looked at the battered shapes of the giant blue fish like ships, of which two where still drifting aimlessly, and the third one had only recently regained balance.

She is right Admiral, if anything is to happen, I will fully support her decisions said Talia Gladys.

I am not here to place blame on anyone, but the fact is that we don't know where we are, or even if we can return, from what doctor Simmons tells me, it seems that the last jump didn't just send us away from our Earth, but away from our own time commented Yzak Joule, and the answer from the two captains was nothing short of his expectations, both of them looked completely shocked.

With all due respect Admiral, is Doctor Simmons correct? asked Talia Gladys, not entirely recovered from her own shock.

I am afraid so, many of the experts in astro-navigation, and star charts have confirmed Doctor Simmons findings, and concur with her judgment said Yzak Joule, with an unhopeful voice In any case, we must immediately start getting our bearings here, wherever we may be. Captain Ramius and Captain Gladys will both accompany me, and both of our ambassadors to the space station. Captain Ramius, I want you to contact them, and tell them that we will meet them in one hour Admiral Joule out ordered Yzak Joule, and the channel was closed, leaving only Talia Gladys.

The admiral is right, we don't know anything about the surrounding area, we must learn where we are, and fast said Talia Gladys repeating the Admirals words.

"He is right, very well, we will meet in one hour at the station" said Murrue Ramius, and ordered Miriallia Haww to close the channel, and she did "Open a Channel to Babylon 5, we have a lot to discuss" ordered once again Captain Ramius, and prepared herself for what was to come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"That went better than I expected" said Andrew Waltfeld in the assistant captain's chair on the Minerva.

"You are right, but then again that is the only course of action for us at this point in time" said Talia Gladys, and she graved her head, the possibilities whirling around in her mind, and not many good, but she soon gathered herself and looked at Meyrin Hawke, who was very focused on her instruments "tell our Mobile Suits to return, but leave squadron out for the immediate defense, and have a shuttle ready to depart in an hour" ordered Captain Gladys.

"Yes Ma'am" was Meyrin's only answer, and she immediately got to work.

"Release the bridge" ordered Andrew Waltfeld, and immediately after the entire bridge of the Minerva moved upwards, towards the main viewing window, where they could see how the Mobile Suits returned one by one.

"I have to get ready for the meeting, captain, you have the bridge" said Talia Gladys, and left the bridge.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Get me a status report on the Minbari vessels" ordered John Sheridan, as he looked at the battle area.

"Captain, one of the Sharlins has just regained stability, the other two are still drifting" informed the sensors officer.

"That is good to hear, any progress on those repairs?" asked John Sheridan.

"Yes Captain, most of the damage has been identified, but it will take a while before it is finished, no estimates at his time" informed one of the officers in Babylon 5 C&C.

"Captain, the largest vessel of the new arrivals had regained stability, and is joining up with the other two ships" informed the sensors officer.

"Keep an eye on it, we don't know anything on them yet, so we can't let our guards down" finished John Sheridan, and heard a 'yes sir', but returned to look at the huge green ship, which as the officer said was moving into formation with the other two small vessels, he still couldn't believe the power of those vessels, or those strange mechanical humanoid crafts they operated.

_Flashback_

"Captain, the three humanoid fighters have just destroyed the entire fighter compliment n the Agrippa" said one of the sensors officer on Babylon 5 C&C, disbelief in every word in his voice.

"What, recheck again, that is impossible, no one can defeat 36 fighters in less than 5 minutes" said John Sheridan, and the sensors officer looked again at his screen, but when he returned to look at his face, the expression was the same, and he just stood there for a second, not believing what he was hearing.

"Sir, the three humanoid craft are attacking the Agrippa, it is suffering heavy damage" again said the sensors officer, and now it was the whole bridge that stopped, all of them expecting what was to happen "the Agrippa has just lost her forward guns, and her middle turrets are also gone, the other machine has just taken out the upper stern anti craft cannons!" yelled the officer, and the screen changed to see what was happening, and no one could believe it, in less than 5 minutes those three machines had not only destroyed 36 fighters, as if it was nothing, but they had also almost completely disarmed one of the most powerful vessels in space, with the precision of a laser scalpel, and then they saw it, the three humanoid attack craft formed on the rear end of the destroyer, and fired a huge amount of guns at the Agrippa, and in a second the whole section had been carved off the destroyer, leaving only2 huge chunks of metal in space.

"My god!" exclaimed John Sheridan, but no one said nothing, and they saw how the three craft moved onto the next group of ships

_End of Flashback_

"Incoming transmission from the Archangel, shall I patch it through?" asked the communications officer, and looked at the Captain.

"Put them on" stated John Sheridan more calmly.

And in a second the image of Captain Ramius was once again on the screen Greetings Captain, I hope I am not interrupting anything? said Murrue Ramius calmly, but only trying to lessen the tension between them.

"Not at all Captain, but this is getting very boring" said simply John Sheridan.

Indeed, and that is the reason why I am calling you, Me and some of my fellow commanders would like to come aboard to meet each other said Captain Ramius thinking very hard to not mess up anything, and grasping for the right words.

"I have no reason to say no to that, how long?" answered John Sheridan, more used to this kind of arguments.

How about one hour from now? asked Murrue Ramius simply.

"Very well, but I'm afraid things are not at their best right now" returned Captain Sheridan trying to create a more animate ambient.

Not to worry Captain, one hour it is finished Murrue Ramius, and simply looked at John Sheridan.

"One hour it is" finished John Sheridan, and immediately closed the channel.

"Interesting group captain" said one of the officers, but the Captain didn't turn to look

"Yes indeed" said Captain Sheridan, and simply looked at the three vessels, and how they moved swiftly, while recovering their strange, but highly powerful fighters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So you say these people, actually destroyed an entire Earth Alliance fleet with just fighters" asked a Michael Garibaldi, clearly not believing any part of the story.

"They are not really fighters, from what we where able to see they where some kind of giant mechanical humanoid attack craft" said John Sheridan trying to convince Michael Garibaldi of what he had seen on the battle field.

"I still don't believe that" Said once again Michael Garibaldi as they entered Babylon 5's hangar deck.

At that point they were all amazed at what they saw. Entering the hangar bay was a giant humanoid machine that was at the very least some 18M tall, it touched down and started walking, as if it were on a stroll. As they all followed the giant machine, a new fighter appeared, and if they felt amazed the first time, this time around, their jaws literally hit the floor, as the fighter that had just entered simply transformed itself into one of the giant mechanical humanoid machines, which they had just seen, and following them three shuttles appeared, followed one last time by the white machine, which they had seen in the battle with the Earth Alliance, and walked as easily as if it where a human, parking itself in the designated hangar.

"Did I just see, what I think I saw?" asked Michael Garibaldi out loud, to no one in particular.

"Yes Michael, you just saw that said John Sheridan, as he looked at the newcomers, who where just disembarking from the shuttles, followed immediately by the pilots of the three machines.

After a few minutes the newcomers had arrived, and awaiting them the command staff appeared, and the first to speak was John Sheridan "Welcome to Babylon 5, I am Captain John Sheridan commanding officer of Babylon5, at my right is commander Susan Ivanova, my first officer" said John Sheridan, as he looked to his right, and Ivanova nodded in confirmation "at my left is my chief of security, Michael Garibaldi" and he turned to his left, and Michael Garibaldi waved with his hand in a small gesture of agreement, but no smile on his face " and finally the one in the back is my chief medical officer Stephen Franklin" said John Sheridan, and soon enough Stephen Franklin made a salute to the new group "I express my sincere gratitude to you for your help" finished the Captain, and looked at the group, and was surprised to see, that most of them where not much older than 24, but also that they possessed extremely peculiar hair colors.

From the newcomer group came three people, and the one with silver haired, and a scar on his face spoke with a voice that was full of anger, but that carried no real threat "I am Admiral Yzak Joule, commanding officer of the Gondwana battle group, I thank you for agreeing to this sudden meeting. With me are the representatives of the UEAFT, ambassador Lacus Clyne" said Yzak Joule, and waved at Lacus Clyne, who gave the Babylon 5 crew a smile, that all of them found most disturbing, but more than her smile, and her overall attitude, the other striking detail was her pink colored hair, that was most unrealistic, but they said nothing "also Ambassador Cagalli Yula Attha" said Yzak joule turning to the blond colored female at his side, who looked at them with a serene face, but saw that her eyes radiated great strength, and a deep purpose "and the commanding officers of the other vessel of the group, Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel" and immediately all of them recognized her, for she was the one which had appeared to them during combat "and also Captain Talia Gladys, commanding officer of the Minerva" and they all looked at the women, who radiated military all over her features, but even though that she seemed to have a warmness, that was like a mothers "one of our ace pilots, Kira Yamato" and Kira Yamato simply nodded, and the whole B5 crew could not believe that that kid was an ace pilot, he couldn't have more than 24 years old "we come in peace, but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves" finished Yzak Joule with a finalizing tone that did not go unnoticed by the Babylon 5 crew.

"Very well Admiral, please come with us" said John Sheridan, and the whole group followed them, but as soon as they entered the main corridor, the whole crew of the Gondwana battle group stopped in their tracks as they entered the main corridor. As soon as they entered the corridor the whole group saw a huge number of different alien life forms, of which they had never seen or heard, but that no one imagined finding there.

As soon as the Babylon 5 crew sensed this, they turned and looked at the new group, and John Sheridan quickly spoke "Excuse, is there a problem?" asked John Sheridan, looking at the seemingly lost group.

"What are those?" said the angry voice of Yzak Joule, who immediately pointed a finger at several of the aliens on the stations.

"Them?" said once again John Sheridan.

"Yes them, who, or what are they?" asked Yzak Joule, this time with more calm in his voice.

"You mean to tell us, that you have never encountered alien species before?" asked this time Michael Garibaldi, with sarcasm, and more than a little humor in his voice.

"Yes, this is the first time any of us sees an alien" answered this time Lacus Clyne, with some difficulty.

"Really!" said Susan Ivanova with surprise written all over her head, and at several nods, she sent her hand to her head "Oh my god" she said in a small voice, but it didn't go unnoticed by the Babylon5 crew, or the enhanced ears of the present coordinators.

"Then I believe, that we have far more to discuss, than I had first expected, this way please, and don't worry, nothing will happen to you on this station" said once again John Sheridan, and once again the whole group walked behind him, while the crew of the Gondwana battle group took in the new discovery.

"This is really something I was not expecting" said Cagalli to Kira in a very soft voice.

"Yeah, me neither, this is simply too much to grasp so fast" replied Kira.

"This will only difficult more our options" said Lacus joining in the conversation, and going to Kiras side.

"You're right, but we must not feel overwhelmed by this, no matter how incredible it actually looks" said once again Kira, as they rounded one more corner.

"We cannot hide this to the rest of the crew, they must know as well, this is too big to cover up" said Cagalli in a very weak voice most unlike herself.

"You're right, we can't, but we will deal with that as it comes" said Lacus, as the group finally reached a large gathering room, where they all sat.

John Sheridan was the first to speak "Very well, since the introductions are already over, I believe we should get straight to business, who are you, and why are you here?" asked John Sheridan, saying the last question with threatening voice.

"Captain, I do not fell the need to tell you who we are, but if you must really know, we are simply explorers, we come from Earth-" started Cagalli Yula Attha, with a very authoritative voice, but was interrupted.

"Earth? ha if I've ever heard one, we are from Earth, and you just fired on vessels that made part of the Earth Government" said Michael Garibaldi, glaring at the whole group.

"We figured as much from those vessels, but from what we have gathered, we may probably be from somewhere in the past" said now Lacus Clyne, in her innocent voice, and they all looked very perplexed by this statement.

Finally John Sheridan spoke "that's impossible, we have no record whatsoever of any vessels like yours, or even giant robot machines" he said in a stressed, but authoritative voice.

"May I ask what year it is?" asked Lacus Clyne in her sweet voice, again startling the Babylon5 crew because of its niceness, and lack of evil.

"If you must know the year is 2260" said Susan Ivanova looking directly into Lacus Clyne, who only nodded, and bowed her head.

"2260? then that would mean-" started Cagalli, in a worried voice but she was interrupted.

"That it is the year C.E. 245" said Yzak Joule in a finalizing tone.

"Excuse me, C.E.? what does that mean?" asked John Sheridan after Yzak's Joule commentary

"The Cosmic Era, or C.E. calendar started on Earth in the year 2015, after John Glenn returned from his survey from Jupiter" said Murrue Ramius, who looked very worried "but for you this should be ancient history" sated Murrue Ramius, as she realized what she had just said, and looked at the group of their hosts.

All the crew of Babylon 5 where at a loss, and Michael Garibaldi broke the silence "that must be a real joke, humans didn't go beyond the moon till before 2090, when the Earth Alliance created the first Mars colony, and you are telling us that someone actually went to Jupiter long before the first Moon bases where established!" finished Michael Garibaldi, and the whole crew agreed with his commentaries, while the Gondwana group where nothing less than shocked.

Finally it was Kira Yamato who spoke, his voice very calmed, yet powerful, but not threatening "then it seems, that we have gone far beyond simple time, we seem to be in a alternate universe" finished Kira Yamato, and the whole Gondwana crew looked at the table, the realization not having yet sunk in.

"You mean to tell me, that you are from a whole other universe?" said Stephen Franklin with a face of great incredulity.

"Apparently so" said Yzak Joule, and immediately smashed his fist into the table, with so much strength that he actually left the mark in the metal table, astonishing the Babylon 5 crew.

A few moments went by, and no one said anything, the ambient of the room became even more intense, and finally Michael Garibaldi spoke "so if you are from another universe, do you know how to get back?"

All of them looked at their hosts, and it was Kira Yamato who spoke "I do not know if we can do that, we don't really know what brought us here", and he looked at Lacus Clyne, whose face had lost its initial cheerfulness, and was now very preoccupied.

"Then, what do you plan on doing?" asked John Sheridan, not knowing where to go really.

"We don't know at this moment, we barely understand what is happening, we must think on our next course of action" said Murrue Ramius, but did not look up, all the revelations whirling around in her head, but not an answer.

"I see, well, you have my sincerest apologies, however, we would like to know other things, your giant mechanical fighters, what are they?" asked again John Sheridan, and he saw how the other group reacted in a very worried way, which meant, that there was a lot of issues regarding that topic.

"Captain, at this moment we are not ready to release anything about our technologies, but if you must know they are known as Mobile Suits" answered Talia Gladys, glaring at John Sheridan.

"Mobile Suits?" asked Susan Ivanova, her curiosity spiked.

"Commander, I would like to not answer that question right now" said Talia Gladys, now glaring at commander Ivanova.

"Why not? What do you have to hide?" asked Michael Garibaldi, as always not trusting any comments, and looking for any loop holes in the argument.

"Because Mr. Garibaldi, those are restricted Military secrets, and at the moment, we do not wish to give away any technologies, especially to people we have barely met, however, where you to tell us about that purple vessel outside, we may be more inclined to change our position" said Murrue Ramius trying to lay a bait for them.

"The White Star?" asked John Sheridan.

"So that is the name of that vessel" said Lacus Clyne, pondering about the significance of the name in relation to the vessel itself.

"I am afraid, that like you I cannot help you with that, strict military secrets" said John Sheridan closing the argument.

"Indeed" finished Yzak Joule closing the argument finally, and following it the whole group fell silent.

"Very well, since we have finished that subject, I believe that we could go for a visit of Babylon 5" said John Sheridan, in a casual tone, trying to relieve the tension.

"That would be most appreciated" said Lacus Clyne in her sweet voice, and with an agreement of the whole group they all got up, and left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After leaving the meeting room the whole group, they went into a tour of Babylon5, where they visited the Zocalo, the Alien sector, where the Gondwana group got their first glance at how different other Alien life forms lived, and as they passed through the alien sector they all found Kosh, who was entering his room. As soon as Kosh saw the newcomers group, he stopped, and looked at all of them.

"This is ambassador Kosh, of the Vorlon Empire" said John Sheridan, and pointed at Kosh, who stood immobile at his statements "ambassador, this is the part of the group of people, who helped us earlier in the fight against Earth" finished John Sheridan, introducing the new group, who looked at Kosh.

Suddenly Lacus Clyne grabbed her head, and started to struggle fiercely for a few seconds, before she composed herself. Despite the astonished looks of the whole group, Lacus Clyne, simply composed herself, and soon glared at Kosh, who by now seemed to be struggling with the young female to everyone's astonishment, but as they returned to look at Lacus Clyne, they all saw that her eyes where different, deeper, and instead of their cheerfulness, they looked like someone who knew far more than anyone, and no one spoke, for the tension in the air seemed to have taken the words out of them.

Finally Lacus Clyne spoke "You will not enter my mind, I will not permit you" she said, however Kosh did not seemed to flinch, but the iris of his encounter suit opened and closed rapidly, as if trying to show the turmoil of his master.

After a few seconds the Iris on Koshs encounter suit stopped, and Kosh voice seemed to fill the whole area "Impertinent" he said, and he moved on to his quarters, the door closing behind him.

As Kosh entered the room they all looked at Lacus Clyne, and Kira Yamato was the one at her side "are you okay?" asked Kira in a worried voice.

"Yes I'm Okay Kira, don't worry" said once again Lacus Clyne, and as he looked at Kira and the others, they all saw that her eyes where once again at their normal, lacking that huge depth, that seemed to have filled it just a few seconds before.

"Did you just stop Kosh from scanning you" asked a very surprised Susan Ivanova.

"Scan?" returned Lacus Clyne, not really understanding what commander Ivanova said.

"She means someone trying to read your mind" supplied Stephen Franklin, looking just as surprised as the rest of the group.

"Oh, yes, it was not easy, he is extremely strong, but he couldn't enter my mind, almost as if something was effectively blocking him, not allowing him to enter" said Lacus Clyne, an the whole Babylon 5 crew was shocked at this statement.

"I believe that we should move on, but you Ms. Clyne Should go to MedLab" said Captain Sheridan, and they all agreed, and as doctor Franklin left with Lacus Clyne (with Kira holding her) he turned to Susan Ivanova, and Michael Garibaldi "did you see her eyes?" he asked yes.

"Yes, they where very different, almost frightening" said Susan Ivanova, still shocked by what had just happened.

"If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it, she resisted a Vorlon, but the worst part that Kosh was really trying to get into her mind, did you both looked at the way his iris moved?" said Michael Garibaldi.

"Yes, we have better watch them, they are an unascertained group" said John Sheridan, and looked at the rest of the group, which nodded, and then looked at the other group, who where also in a heated discussion.

"Lacus's reaction to him was almost instantaneous, the stress must have been enormous to activate her seed" said Murrue Ramius, and looked at the rest of the group.

"I do not like what happened, we may have just given a huge advantage too soon" said Yzak Joule rethinking the scene that had just happened.

"However, I would like to know, why did that being attacked her out of the blue, it makes no sense" said Talia Gladys also analyzing the situation.

"I believe that our hosts have some explaining to do" said once more Murrue Ramius, and they all looked at their hosts, who where looking at them very carefully trying to size them up.

Finally it was Yzak Joule who spoke, with his angry tone, but now with a threat behind it "I believe, that you owe us an explanation?"

"Yes, I believe that is true, but no in here, let's get out of here before anything else" said John Sheridan, and the whole group followed him, soon leaving the alien sector, and their rebreathers.

Soon after they had left, it was Yzak Joule who spoke "So, who was that guy, and what happened?" asked Yzak going straight to the point.

All the Babylon 5 group looked at each other, and it was John Sheridan who answered "That character, was Ambassador Kosh, of the Vorlon Empire, one of the largest empires in this parts of the galaxy, and one of the first ones" said John Sheridan thinking very hard on his answer.

"What are the first ones?" asked Talia Gladys, not leaving any loose ends.

After this question the Babylon 5 crew looked at each other, worried of their answer, as if there was something that they didn't want to say, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Gondwana crew. "Well? Who are the first ones?" asked Cagalli starting to get annoyed because no one gave any answers.

"The first ones are part of a, you could call it a generation of life of the galaxy, beings who have existed in this galaxy for millions of years" said Susan Ivanova.

"Then if they are so old, then they should also be very wise" started Murrue Ramius "then, why would they attack us without provocation?" asked Murrue Ramius finally.

"Ambassador Kosh didn't attack Ms. Lacus, he tried to scan her" said Michael Garibaldi very annoyed by the thought, and answering through his teeth.

"Scan?" asked Yzak Joule

"It means that he was trying to read her mind" said Susan Ivanova, who was very annoyed by the sheer thought.

"Read her mind? But why?" asked a very bewildered Cagalli, who looked very pensative, due to the conversation.

"We don't know, and we don't think we will get an answer, Vorlons are not known for being explicit or talkative" commented John Sheridan, and immediately looked away "I believe, that we should carry on, if anything happened to Ms Clyne Doctor Franklin will find out" finished Sheridan, and they all left to follow, but the tension between the group had not diminished.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well Ms Clyne, from what I can tell, there doesn't' seems to be anything wrong with you, if anything you are the healthiest woman I have ever known" said Doctor Franklin, as he looked at his instruments, under the watchful gaze of Kira Yamato.

"Thank you very much Doctor" said Lacus Clyne, and immediately left the bed, and went to Kira Yamatos side.

"Very well then, but I would like to know something if I may ask?" said Stephen Franklin, trying to look very nice, and immediately afterwards Lacus Clyne returned to look at him.

"Very well, ask and we may answer" said Lacus Clyne in a sweet voice that sounded almost childish.

"I looked at your scans, and they tell me, that you seem to be in great health, have you ever been sick or anything, that we should know about?" asked Stephen Franklin trying his best not to sound too intrusive.

"No, I have never been sick, but if you need anything else, I will try to arrange the exchange of some of our medical files" said Lacus Clyne, in her childish voice, but it didn't go unnoticed to Doctor Franklin, that it meant that there where not going to be any information of any sorts.

"Very well Ms Clyne, you may go, I will have someone escort you to C&C, I believe that the Captain and the others may be in there already" said Doctor Franklin, and instructed one of the guards to go with them.

"Thank you very much" said Kira Yamato, and immediately wrapped his arm around Lacus Clynes waist, and escorted her out.

As soon as both of them had left Stephen Franklin went to the computer, and started scanning the samples he had taken from Ms Clyne, something in his medical instincts told him that something very important was missing. For a few minutes he simply looked at his screens, and didn't; know what to look for, until he started studying her DNA sequence, and then he found it, what he was looking for, he immediately made a backup copy of his findings, and left for C&C, knowing that what he had found explained more than he wanted to know, but also raised many questions.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The group entered the C&C of Babylon 5, and as they entered, the entire staff turned to salute their captain, but they soon received the order to return to work, and they did. The C&C looked to be in a very bad shape, there where support plates over some parts of the room, some of the screens where cracked, and the room looked messy. All around they saw the technical group working hard to try and restore the room to its original glory, but anyway the group moved.

As they moved John Sheridan showed them the few screens that still operated, but as he showed the station controls, he saw that of the group, only Murrue Ramius, and Cagalli Yula Attha where really paying attention, while Talia Gladys, and Yzak Joule lost their true interest within just a few seconds, this observation did not go unnoticed by either Michael Garibaldi or Susan Ivanova, as they moved from station to station, in the end they arrived at the main screen, and the observation deck.

"This is the observation deck, and it also contains the main console" started John Sheridan, as he showed the station, and starting changing the screen "from here we can observe every part of the station, and monitor traffic, as well as access weapons, communications, and outside sensors" as John Sheridan continued however they all noticed, that both Talia Gladys, and Yzak Joule had stopped paying keen attention, and Yzak Joule looked really annoyed, and Michael Garibaldi couldn't take it anymore with his attitude.

"You seem to be rather unimpressed Admiral Joule, care to explain why?" said Michael Garibaldi looking straight at Yzak Joule, who returned his look, with a very angry glare.

"If you must now Mr. Garibaldi, I find it amazing that you can operate with a system like yours, it is so" said Yzak Joule, but he didn't finish his sentence.

"Inefficient?" said Talia Gladys, who looked at the system, and only sighed, not knowing how it could truly work.

"Yes exactly" said Admiral Joule now really annoyed.

"If you find it so inefficient, then why don't you show us how to make a better one?" said Michael Garibaldi trying to lure the Admiral into a trap.

"Hmmph, it is not worth my time" said Yzak Joule, and looked directly at Michael Garibaldi, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Then if you can't do anything about it, why don't you simply keep your commentaries to yourself" said Susan Ivanova, annoyed at the Admirals comment, and as she finished, the doors to C&C opened, and in came Lacus Clyne, and Kira Yamato and all looked at them.

"MR. Yamato, Mrs. Clyne, I expect that everything went well" said John Sheridan, as the two people mentioned got closer, and he tried to relieve the atmosphere.

"Yes, everything went well, thank you very much" said Lacus Clyne, and made a small vow of thankfulness.

"You are very welcome, now as I was explaining, this is the stations C&C" said John Sheridan, and gave the two late comers a small review of what he had already said, and when he finished he returned to the group, who where just waiting for John Sheridan to finish. "Well, that is the tour, what do you think?" asked John Sheridan, trying to have some feedback.

"It is a very interesting command center captain, but I noticed, that your systems are somewhat inefficient" said Kira Yamato, as he looked at the main consoles screen, and saw several mistakes on the processing, and the overall system.

"You are the second one to say that" said John Sheridan in atone that was as much an answer, as it was a statement.

"Really?" asked Kira Yamato somewhat amazed.

"Yes Admiral Joule said exactly the same thing, just not so tactfully" commented Michael Garibaldi and getting a glare from Yzak Joule.

"Is it true Admiral?" asked Kira to Yzak

"Yes" was Yzak's only reply.

"So, since you have said the same thing, why don't you do anything about it?" asked Susan Ivanova trying to lure them.

"I do not think that is a very good idea" said Cagalli, who had been strangely quiet all this time.

"And why not?" asked Michael Garibaldi, in a somewhat menacing tone.

"Because.." started Cagalli, but she didn't have a good answer, not without giving Kira's secret away.

At this statement all of them looked at her, but she simply shrugged back, under the gaze of so many people, but Lacus saved her "because at the moment it wouldn't be wise to upgrade your OS, it would take too long, and force you to be vulnerable at a time when you have to be at your best" said Lacus Clyne.

"Very well, but if you can make a better system, I would like to know it before you install it" said John Sheridan trying to calm the situation.

"Oh, we will, believe me" said Yzak with a face full of anger.

"Well, now that the tour is over, I believe that you should return to your ships, I am sure, that there is much that you must inform to your crews, do not worry, as long as you are in Babylon 5 we will try to protect you" said John Sheridan, and directed them to the docking bay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Soon after the Gondwana crew had retreated, Delenn entered through the customs office, and greeted John Sheridan with a hug and immediately turned to look at him with a worried face "John, who where those people, and what are those machines?" asked Delenn, fear written in all her face.

"I will tell you, but not here, lets' go to the meeting room, there is much to discuss" said John, and immediately all of them went to the meeting room, where they where met by doctor Franklin, and the first lieutenant, who looked very worried.

"Very well, I would like to know what you found out about them" said John Sheridan, as they had all seated, getting straight to the point.

"I did a full exam on Mrs. Clyne, and what I found is nothing less than worrying" said Stephen Franklin, with a worried expression

"Go on" said John Sheridan, and centered on Stephen Franklin, who got up, and went to a nearby screen, where he showed two DNA strand one on top of the other.

"While I did the physical examination I noticed, that her reflexes, her sight, and other parts of her physical appearance where not within what we can consider normal parameters, her pink hair most noticeably" said Stephen Franklin, and he had all the crews undivided attention "however the real surprise came when I analyzed her DNA, although her DNA is just like any humans, the information within them has been altered severely" finished Stephen Franklin.

"What kind of modification?" asked Susan Ivanova, the most worried of all of them.

"Well, even though she has only 23 years of age, her body is in perfect health, her immunological system, has been enhanced to the point where she is virtually immune to most known diseases transmissible to humans, most of the major alien diseases can certainly infect her, but they would be less dangerous than to any of us, and she would have a far bigger survivability chance than any of us in those cases" said Stephen Franklin, and stopped to take a breath, before continuing, and as he did this, he saw that the whole crew where very perplexed by the revelation "also her physical strength, reflexes, and mental capacities are far superior to a normal human, even though her age is relatively young she has greater strength than a Mimbari female of similar age, and is an almost even match for a Narn female, plus her reflexes are several times sharper, and more precise than any of ours could ever hope to be, to the point where she literally sees our movements in slow motion" again Stephen Franklin stopped, and he saw that the gathered staff where even more worried, but they allowed to continue "however, as we all saw her mental abilities are by far her most enhanced abilities, now I don't know what caused her to be able to stop ambassador Kosh-" commented Stephen Franklin, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, stop Kosh?" asked Delenn very worried by he statement.

"Yes, during the visit of the representatives of the new vessels that defeated the Earth Alliance Vessels, ambassador Kosh tried to scan one of them Mrs. Clyne, but even though Kosh tried very hard he was unable to scan her, and simply left" said John Sheridan relieving the moment.

"But that's impossible, only a first one can stop the scan of another" said Delenn, as if the simple affirmation said all that needed to be said.

"Well, that is not true Mrs. Clyne stopped a scan from Kosh, by the looks of it a very deep scan" said Susan Ivanova, not knowing if to really believe it or not.

Delenn tried to say something, but the fact that several of his most rusted friends really affirmed this shook all of her convictions about the Vorlons, and the first ones.

Stephen Franklin knowing that the argument had finished cleared his throat and once all of them looked back at him he continued "as I was saying, there is no reason that I can see in her DNA profile that explains this occurrence, but her profile does show us that her synapse response time is far shorter than any humans, and her ability to analyze and interpret data is far superior to any of ours, she can for what I can see quite literally read binary code, and analyze it" said Stephen Franklin, but as he stopped to take a breath he saw that his audience was very thoughtful "did I miss anything?" asked finally Stephen Franklin.

"Well, from what you just told us, we are not really surprised, as soon as we showed our guests our systems at C&C, they immediately qualified them as inefficient" said John Sheridan.

"I see" said Stephen Franklin, and thought about that for a second "so this is not just an isolated case" finished Stephen Franklin.

"No, at least three individuals in the group said the same thing about our systems, and they had barely had a look at them" sated Michael Garibaldi looking worried.

"Very well, is there anything else Doctor?" asked John Sheridan, and Stephen Franklin simply shook his head, and returned to his seat.

"Now, what did you find about those three machines they brought with them?" asked John Sheridan to their senior lieutenant.

"Captain, what I can say in short is that the techs on the docks where nothing less than stupefied, when they looked at the machines" said the lieutenant, and soon he stood, and went to the same screen where Stephen Franklin had made his presentation, but now it showed the readings of the three machines "these machines, are truly real pieces of engineering, they are far superior to our own Auroras, and Thunderbolts, none of them would have a chance in a 1-on-1 battle, and from what the sensor logs show, they would be outclassed by them in pretty much any kind of confrontation that was not at least 4-to-1, however, this specific machine" said the lieutenant, and the screen showed the readings of the Strike Freedom "which was in the earlier confrontation with the Earth Alliance forces effectively outclasses our whole complement of Auroras, and Thunderbolts, and although I don't want to think it, I believe that it can even go against a White Star, and have a very decent chance of victory" and at this commentary all the eyes in the room immediately jumped with the revelation "while analyzing the sensor data, and the readings we took from when it came into our cargo bays, we have found out that this machine seems to have a reactor that is superior to any fusion reactor we have, but the most shocking results where these" said the lieutenant, and the screen now changed to show the readings of one of the sensors, and all of them recognized the readings "as you can see that is quantium 40, it is the power source for this machine, but it is being consumed in a very efficient manner unlike our own jump engines, from the readings that we gathered, this method is so efficient, and power intensive, that at the maximum output, that we got from this machine during the battle it would still take it over 2 years to consume it's power reserves" again the whole audience was nothing less than shocked at the news.

"My god, that is some power, no wonder that machine almost destroyed a whole Earth destroyer all by itself" said Susan Ivanova.

"However that is not all, as we scanned the machines, there where parts that we where unable to scan, plus we where also unable to enter the cockpit of the machine. It seemed to possess a lock that only Kira Yamato can undo" said the Lieutenant, and stopped, knowing that his superiors had questions for him.

"Anything on the weapons or armor?" asked Michael Garibaldi, trying to get as much information on these machines as possible.

"That is part of the problem, we where unable to completely analyze their weapons, from what little we where able to analyze, is that their main weapons where some kind of photon accumulators, in the records, they would be the green beams they where firing" said the Lieutenant, and the image changed to show the green beams fired from different weapons types "the cannons on the hips however seem to be railguns, very advanced and powerful, they could easily penetrate the armor of the destroyers, and leave a huge damage on their path" said once again the Lieutenant, and the monitor once again changed to show the weapons in action and how they passed an Earth Alliance destroyer from one side to the other "however the main cannon on the torso of the machine is a complete mystery to us, from what little we could gather is that it seems to shift energy in a different phase, and fire it with incredible strength, and power" once again the screen changed, and there was the Strike Freedom firing it's Multi-Phase energy cannon with impressive results "however of all the weapons on this machine, the only ones we where unable to decipher at all where the self propelled heavy guns stored on the wings, all we know of them is that they put to shame anything in maneuverability, and that they carry anti-warship grade weapons, but we have no idea as to how they manage to operate them or even how they communicate with them to be able to return them with such precision during a fight" said the Lieutenant, and the screen now change to show how the Strike Freedom deployed its DRAGOON wings, and started attacking several groups of Auroras, and destroying them with incredible precision, and then how they attacked the Earth Destroyers turrets, and overwhelmed them with a maneuverability that the anti-fighter turrets where unable to follow, and where systematically destroyed with machine like precision, and once they where finished with the Earth Destroyer they simply returned to the machine that possessed them, as if they where completely still in a contained lab, whilst still moving at high speed.

Once the video footage had finished, the whole crew was agape, what they had just seen was nothing short of miraculous, and also showed how advanced these newcomers where, but most of all it showed that the pilot of that machine, whom they had met was exceptional, his skill where amazing ,and extremely precise "Incredible, the control, the precision, everything is amazing, that machine is really amazing, nothing in the Earth Alliance arsenal could hope to match what that machine had just done" said John Sheridan, as he looked once again at the last footage paying keen attention to the details.

"What about the short range beams that they carried?" asked Michael Garibaldi seeing that the report had missed that important detail.

"Well, those weapons, which are stored in the hips of the machine itself, seem to be some kind of high energy plasma cannon, held at bay by a very powerful magnetic field, that effectively contains the high energy plasma into a short range weapon" said the Lieutenant, and changing the screen to show how they where used during the fight, as the weapons simply slashed one fighter after another, and left huge trails of destruction on several of the warships, on which they where used.

"With that kind of power it would be impossible for us to stop them, but what about their defenses?" said John Sheridan, very interested in these machines.

"Well, here is where it gets the most confusing" said the lieutenant, and again the screen changed, this time the Strike Freedom stood in the hangar bay all grey, but after a short time it changed color to its bright white black blue and gold, and all the audience was confused.

"What does that mean Lieutenant?" asked Susan Ivanova, not getting what she had just seen.

"I don't really know ma'am, but from the readings it seems that when the machine was activated a huge ionic field was generated throughout all the armor, and once it was fully activated the whole color had changed" said the Lieutenant somewhat confused by the report "the second defense system however seems to be far more powerful and efficient" said the Lieutenant, and once again changed the screen, and now it showed how the Strike Freedom used its beam shields to stop several incoming hits from the Auroras and Thunderbolts that where attacking it "this seems to be some kind of energy shield, that effectively stops the energy weapons directed at it, but we where unable to get a clear reading on the emitters on the forearms" said the lieutenant "when compared to this model the other two models do not represent so much of a threat" finished the Lieutenant, and looked a the whole crew, and how surprised they where.

"Hmmm, now that we know something about them it only raises more questions, why would they need something that powerful, but more important than all is, now that it is in our backyard, how can we stop it?" asked John Sheridan, reviewing all the information, and looking even more worried than before.

"From the readings we got, that thing has a power plant more powerful than some of our fusion reactors, and it is more maneuverable than pretty much anything we've got, not to mention that it is in a very maneuverable fighter chassis" informed the Lieutenant trying to answer his superior officer.

"Very well, now what about their warships?" returned John Sheridan.

"Well, we have very little on these vessels, there seems to be some kind of high powered jamming device emanating from those ships, and even direct scans are unable to penetrate whatever it is that protects their vessels, we can see them, even target them, but no more" informed the Lieutenant.

"That doesn't help us much" said again John Sheridan.

"I know sir, but that is almost all we've got, the only other thing that I can tell you is that those vessels pack some serious firepower" said the Lieutenant, and showed how the two small vessels fired at the two Earth alliance destroyers, and almost vaporized them.

Everyone in the room was silent, as the footage of the two ships showed, and one Earth Alliance destroyer was carved in two, and the other was sectioned from its engine section, and when the third Earth Alliance destroyer attacked them an energy field simply appeared when the beams of the Earth warship approached, and where effectively stopped, before one of the small machines destroyed the entire forward section of the Earth vessel.

"I can barely believe it? Three Earth Alliance destroyers destroyed by two corvette class vessels!" exclaimed an almost outraged Susan Ivanova, as she looked at the table deep in thought.

"It is even more than that, before the last two destroyers left, they launched four nuclear missiles to the new vessels" said the lieutenant, and the screen changed to show four missiles heading for the small corvette class vessels "however as these missiles impacted the vessels, there was no nuclear reaction, it was as if it had never occurred" informed the lieutenant.

"That's impossible, no nuclear reaction can be cancelled" said Michael Garibaldi somewhat skeptical.

"We know that sir, but during the whole battle these vessels where irradiating some kind of jamming on the whole battle area, that permeated everything to almost two miles further from Babylon 5, we theorize that this may have something to do with that, but again we have no real proof to support it" informed again the lieutenant.

"If that is true, how could they do it?" asked John Sheridan.

"Unknown sir, all we know is that it was a very powerful jamming system, but not powerful enough to cripple our sensors" said the lieutenant.

"Hmmm… again more questions, but not enough answers" said John Sheridan with his hands over his hands, and looked at the lieutenant "anything else lieutenant?"

"Not at this moment sir" said the lieutenant, and looked at his captain.

"Very well ,take your seat" said John Sheridan and indicated the seat "now, one last item, as you know the four Sharlins that to our rescue somehow suffered a major systems malfunction the moment they charged their weapons" said John Sheridan, and he moved to the screen, where he showed how the four Sharlins weapons simply exploded for no apparent reason "this creates a serious problem for us, without the Minbari our defenses are severelly reduced, and we would like to know what happened?" asked John Sheridan in a calmed tone to Delenn.

Delenn immediately turned to face the whole gathered staff "I received some reports from the captains of our vessels, our weapons systems overloaded once they started to charge, for some reason they where unable to gather the neutron particles in the neutron capacitors, and simply exploded while trying to charge" said Delenn, answering as best she could the question.

"Why would something like that happen, I mean why wouldn't they be able to charge?" asked Susan Ivanova somewhat unsure of her own question.

"I do not know, the reports state that it's as if the neutron particles where simply dispersed as they where generated" answered Delenn.

"The only anomalous reading on the entire battle was the jamming from the new vessels, aside from that jamming, there where no other unknown variables that might have caused the neutron particles to simply disperse" informed the lieutenant, trying to shed some light on the situation.

"Yes, but how would it be able to disperse neutron particles, it would make no sense unless?" said Michael Garibaldi, as he thought about the situation, and looked at the others.

"Unless?" asked John Sheridan, but it was clear that they all thought the same question.

"I am not sure, but analyzing the situation with the nuclear missiles, and the coincidental explosions of the neutron based weapons, I believe, that the jamming from those vessels wasn't simply an ECM device" said Michael Garibaldi, and looked at all of the crew, they where all expecting him to finish his idea, but he was very sure, that they had pretty much drawn the same conclusion "my conclusion is that the Jammer they used was somehow designed to stop nuclear reactions, by eliminating any free floating neutrons, that might trigger it" finished Michael Garibaldi, the rest of the crew, and Delenn in particular where amazed by the revelation, as it sunk in.

It all made sense, the nuclear warheads couldn't be initiated, the main nuclear activator couldn't be activated, and thus there is no reaction to trigger the fusion blast, and no neutrons mean that the weapons simply overloaded, because there where no neutron particles to charge. "If what you say is true Michael, then our friends out there have a great deal to explain" said John Sheridan, still thinking about the implications of such a device.

"I will have to speak to my government to send us some replacement vessels, and to try and explain what has happened" said Delenn looking very worried "but if what Mr. Garibaldi says is true there will be no easy arrangement with the new arrivals" said Delenn, and again the room was silent.

"Very well, with that finished, I call this meeting adjourned, dismissed" said John Sheridan, and all of them saluted, and simply left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Very well, let's begin, there is much that you should know" informed Yzak Joule as he greeted all of the command staff of the small force. The staff consisted of Murrue Ramius, Neo Lorrnoke, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and Cagalli Yula Attha from the Archangel, Talia Gladys, Andrew Waltfeld, Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrell, and Lunamaria Hawke from the Gondwana, and Yzak Joule, Dearka Eltsman, and Erica Simmons from the Gondwana. "As you all know, we made a recent visit to the space station which is right now sponsoring us out of a debt of gratitude, however there is much more than this debt to this space station" said Yzak Joule who was deep in thought about the whole incident.

"While we where on the station, we observed a great deal about the population, their systems, and their overall capacity, but what we found most disturbing of all was this" said Lacus Clyne, who went to a computer console, and showed images of their time at the station (the camera was in Lacus's pin, it has many uses, and as you all know Lacus Clyne is extremely clever despite her bubbly façade), and as these images where shown, the whole crew was silent in shock, walking all around where different types of humanoid, and not so humanoid beings. All of the crew knew that there where alien life forms, but actually seeing one was another story, the only one who was not really impressed was Rey Za Burrell, who maintained his stoic façade. "As we entered the station, and during most of our transit in it we saw all of these different alien species, however we have little or no information on any of them, not even names, but we will try to learn them as soon as possible" informed Lacus Clyne, while the whole crew recuperated from the shock.

The first one to speak was Andrew Waltfeld "Do we even know which ones are hostile?" asked Andrew Waltfeld, as always trying to be the perfect strategist.

"As I said, we have little or no information, but we will get it as soon as possible" informed once again Lacus Clyne.

"As you experienced, our shock was exactly the same, and as we see this, I know what you are all thinking, and know that trying to keep this a secret will not be possible" commented Yzak Joule, with his head rested on his inter-wined hands still deep in thought. "That is why we will make the announcement to the crew tomorrow at 10:00 hours sharp, but the most problematic part will probably be the reactions from the crew" said again Yzak Joule, but as he looked at the faces of all the present his intuition was right, they where all thinking the same thing, they where more worried about the repercussions, than they where about the information itself, even though the government had been unified, and a relative peace was accomplished, the hate between naturals and coordinators had not truly closed, and now they had to deal with unknown alien races, who might not look up to neither of them.

"What should we do in case of a massive out rising from the crews?" asked Talia Gladys very concerned with security.

"In that case the only choice we have is to seal all doors with locks, and try to calm them, but I know it will not come to that, not at the very beginning at the very least" said Yzak Joule running all the possible scenarios in his mind.

"Still, we have in our hands a problem that will adversely affect our entire contingent just by itself" commented Athrun Zala, and looked to Cagalli, who incredibly was quiet and deep in thought about the situation.

"Unfortunately it only gets worse" commented Kira Yamato looking at Lacus Clyne, who was very preoccupied by the information they possessed.

"As you all know, just as we entered Hyperspace, upon leaving the PLANTS, there was a backlash of energy in the main hyperspace system on the Gondwana" said Lacus Clyne, and as she looked at her audience she knew she had every ones attention "this caused our vessels to arrive at this place just before the battle, however, it didn't simply move us in apace, it transported us both in time, and into a different time continuum" finished Lacus Clyne, and the reaction from the group, except for Rey Za Burrell, was of amazement, and shock.

"How is that possible?" asked a very bewildered Lunamaria Hawke, almost in tears.

"Chief Simmons if you may" said Lacus Clyne, and chief Erica Simmons got up, and exchanged places with Lacus Clyne, who returned to Kira Yamatos side.

"As you all know in order to enter Hyperspace, the Hyperspace generator has to open a Quantum Subspace entry window" said Erica Simmons completely emotionless, as she showed a model of how a quantum subspace window was activated, and worked. "As the window opens into Hyperspace it creates a linear tunnel, which propel the ship far faster than the speed of light, but inside the tunnel time and space do not seem to differ for those of real space" continued chief Simmons, and the animation changed as she spoke. "However, when we activated our window there was a Quantum flux in the main Hyperspace generation matrix" again the animation changed to show how the Hyperspace generators wave length suddenly changed by the application of a huge energy wave. "This change in the Quantum variable of the Hyperspace generator meant, that as we entered Hyperspace, the exiting Hyperspace window would deposit us at the coordinates we inputted, inside the Quantum stream, that corresponded to the Quantum wavelength of the window generator" again the animation showed the ships exiting if a place different from the one they had originally entered from. "Unfortunately, this is a random event, and even if we could successfully duplicate it the exit window would again be a random one, there is no way of controlling the Quantum wavelength of the generator, it is designed to work with the current Quantum flux of space around it, another change might irreparably destroy it" finished Chief Simmons, and the whole crew was silent.

"So, we are faced not only with unknown life forms, but also with the possibility of never going back to our own home!" said Mu La Flaga in a very angry voice. "If controlling the crew was going to be difficult with the Alien problem, it will now be impossible to stop mass panic and hysteria amongst the crew" finished Mu La Flaga, but no one questioned his statement.

"Are we going to spread this information also?" was Andrew Waltfelds question.

"Unfortunately yes, withholding this kind of information would cause us more troubles in the long run than giving it to them, it will minimize the long term impact" said Cagalli, who had been quiet all the time.

"I have to agree with Cagalli, it will give us a good basis to start in this universe if nothing else" said Lacus Clyne supporting her friend, but all of them knew that it was the truth.

"So what are we going to do from here on? We are pretty much alone, and without supplies or a base of operations, and our supplies will not last indefinitely" commented Rey Za Burrell, as always his statements very logical and well thought of.

"That is the real problem, as we have seen, we are a destabilizing force, even now I am sure that our intervention was not meant to be, and even though we did the right thing, we also made a mistake by interfering" said Kira Yamato, who was the most worried by the whole situation. "However running away is not a real option, we couldn't run forever, and we don't know what is out there, or if we will be able to face it" finished Kira Yamato, and all of them stopped to think about the whole situation.

"Well, our options are two at this moment, one we stay, and see what we can do, or two we leave, and try to make our lives out there, while we search for a way to return home" said Athrun Zala, trying to be optimistic, but failing miserably. "But since option two is more a dream, than an actual option, our only option is to stay" finished Athrun Zala, and at this statement the looks on their faces was even more thoughtful, something was wrong about all that, and they all knew it.

"However, we know nothing of the situation, how do we know that we are helping the right side?" asked Andrew Waltfeld, clearly very worried by the possibilities.

"We don't know nothing yet, except for the fact that we where attacked as soon as we came into this place, that only means, that someone thought of us as the enemy, or didn't bother to ask why or how we where in this place" said Shinn Asuka in a calmed voice, analyzing the situation, but with anger in his voice.

"That is a good point, but we need more, I propose that for the time being we open negotiations with Babylon 5, we are going to need all the help we can get simply to survive" said Lacus Clyne in a calmed voice, but very thoughtful, not really knowing what to expect.

A silence fell over the room, clearly though the proposition was good, the idea was wrong somehow, and none of them really knew the answer they needed, and the fact was that they had been attacked on the station already, and there was no way to be sure that it wouldn't happen again. "Though the idea is not wrong, as Kira said we may be a destabilizing force, and we cannot prepare for what is to come without information" said Murrue Ramius, and looked at all the group, all of them where thinking very hard on what might happen, instead of what was happening. "So although with some reluctance I second Lacus's proposal" finished Murrue Ramius, and although there was some reluctance the rest of the crew agreed to the proposition.

"Very well, as soon as this meeting is finished we shall contact Babylon 5 to open negotiations" said Yzak Joule, as the leader he was. "Now however we are faced with other problems, Earth in particular" said Yzak Joule, and changed the animation on the monitor to the battle in which they had fought previously. "As you all know, Earth does exist in this place, but it is not our own, and we have been attacked by them without even been heard" said Yzak Joule, and turned to look at the rest of the room. "Due to the battle that took place, I am forced to believe that there must be some kind of problem with Earth, for Babylon 5 is primarily an Earth built station, and it was attacked by forces of Earth, I would like to get more information on this before anything else, for I expect this to come and get us back at any moment" said Yzak Joules, and all of them looked at him with a worrisome expression on their faces.

"I concur with that, there was no reason to attack us, we where just an unknown factor" said Kira Yamato explaining his point of view of the battle with Earth.

"Hmmm…. However there is the fact that Earth exists, and some of our crewmembers may want to go visit the planet if for no other reason, then just to see their planet" said Andrew Waltfeld, as the voice of reason.

"Yes, but we have to explain the situation first, so they will understand why we are denying them the possibility to see their planet" said Lacus Clyne, who saw how these events intertwined against them.

All the room was silent the realization was not good, they faced an imminent uprising from almost the whole crew just for the information, the exterior problems notwithstanding, now was the time to be together more than ever, none of them knew anything about the place they where in, and they needed to be united to survive, and from the previous battle it was clear, that things where going to get worse if they weren't already.

"We will make the whole announcement, and expect for the best, the truth is far better than a lie it will hurt in the beginning but it can be forgiven, a lie will never be" commented once again Lacus Clyne trying to get the spirits of the whole crew up once again.

"Yes you're right as always Lacus" said Cagalli in a more relaxed tone, and the whole crew seemed to relax, but not more than that.

"Very well, that problem having been resolved, now it is the time to analyze our guests" said Yzak Joule, and once again looked towards Chief Simmons. "Chief Simmons if you may once again" finished Yzak, and at that point Erica Simmons went to the screen once again, and started showing information on Babylon 5, the Earth destroyers, the Starfuries, the White Stars, and the Mimbari Sharlins, the screen showing all the technical data.

"At this pont we have very little information, nothing more than light scans for we do not want to appear to intrusive, but we have been able to learn, that as you have all guessed we have the vessels of two species here at this time" said Chief Simmons, and configured the screen to show a comparative view of the Sharlin and the White Star. "I was informed that the name of the small vessel here, was the White Star, from what we have been able to gather, this vessel is extremely advanced and powerful, the energy readings alone are incredible, and are far beyond our own, and the armor has been impossible to pass, our readings cannot penetrate the armor, but the subspace sensors have achieved good readings of the vessel" said Chief Simmons, and showed the White Star in several battle simulations, and recorded footage. "Where we to face this vessel, our chances of victory without our Mobile Suits would be very slim, unless we get a direct hit with the main guns and because of the speed of this vessel that would be very hard" commented Erica Simmons, while all of the crew paid attention. "However, the Gondwana shouldn't have any problems dealing with this vessel, and our own defenses are better than those we have seen on this vessel so far" said Erica Simmons, while an animation, where the Archangel stopped the beams, and got a direct hit was shown severely damaging the vessel in question. "Furthermore, we have also seen that they do not possess any kind of Mobile Suits, and rely entirely on Mobile Armors, that while far more advanced than the Moebius Mobile Armor of the Earth Alliance, are still no match for a Mobile Suit" continued Erica Simmons as she showed the speck of the main Mobile Armor of the Earth Alliance (a.k.a the Auroras) and showed hope a Mobile Suit quickly overpowered these vessels, in both durability and maneuverability.

"So, they are not a real threat to us?" asked a very excited Shinn Asuka, allowing his temper and pride get the best of him.

"That is not true, in tonnage they are all superior to us, but they seem to lack the defensive systems we posses, and that is our major advantage, but our weapons are not as effective against them, as they would be against one of our own vessels" said Chief Simmons, and showed an animation where the Destiny sliced one Earth Alliance Agamennon-class vessel, and one where it sliced an Earth Alliance destroyer, the difference was immediate. "Our weapons have the same power as always, but their tonnage is so high that it makes them harder to eliminate, so alone even the Strike Freedom would have difficulties getting past the heavy anti-air power without backup" explained Chief Simmons, and the screen showed how the Strike Freedom destroyed the Earth Alliances guns, and followed to section the engine compartment.

"Very well, but what about those blue angel like vessels, why did they simply explode?" asked Dearka Eltsman, who had been extremely silent during the whole meeting.

"Glad you asked Mr. Eltsman" said Erica Simmons, and changed the monitor to show the blue fish like vessels, and how they exploded. "We have no real proof of this, and this is just a theory, but we believe that they exploded, because their cannons where neutron type weapons, and where unable to charge due to the N-Jammer effect" continued Chief Simmons, and showed how the N-Jammer encompassed the whole area, and pushed the neutrons away, creating a neutron free zone, and the vessels where unable to charge the needed neutrons, and overloaded. "Of course this is all speculation, but we believe they use neutron based weapons, that where unable to charge because of our N-Jammers, and exploded by overloading the neutron accumulators" explained Erica Simmons to the whole audience.

"I see, that explains that mysterious incident, but at the same time it also places us in an uncomfortable position with whichever race owned these vessels" commented Athrun Zala.

"Yes, we will have to address this situation with that government as soon as possible" commented Talia Gladys, who was probably the best at politics of the whole group.

"Very well, anything else to report Chief Simmons?" asked Yzak Joule.

"Not at this time Admiral, but I will inform you of anything new we get" said Chief Simmons, and awaited for the Admiral.

"Very well, with that finished, meeting adjourned, Lacus and Cagalli I would like to have some words with you before you go, you to Chief Simmons" said the admiral, and the whole room left, except for the three people mentioned.

"Very well Yzak, we are listening" said Cagalli in a tired voice.

"I wanted you two to stay, because you are our elected ambassadors, and are going to have to represent us in these times" said Yzak, and let out a sigh. "I need you to contact the crew of Babylon5 in order not only to start some ties with the new races, but also to remind you that at this time, that we cannot give any advantage we have at this moment, you are strictly forbidden from giving up any military secret we currently possess, till we have discussed it, or the times force us to" said Yzak emphasizing his position.

"We understand Admiral" said Lacus Clyne in her sweet melodious voice, and cheerful attitude.

"Also I wanted to warn you that you must be extra careful, the look on some of the faces in that place made me believe that some of them may try to get anything we have from you at any price" said Yzak, in a very serious tone. "I have a feeling that that place is extremely dangerous, and that serious crimes must be an every day occurrence, for that I want you Cagalli to take your Akatsuki with you, in case you need it, and you Lacus I will place Kira Yamato as your protector" said Yzak in all seriousness, and the two of them nodded in agreement. "Now go and start the negotiations, I have a hunch that they will very cooperative, but that will only be the opener for a can of worms for us" said Yzak Joule, and the two ambassadors saluted and left.

"I believe, that my task will be far less interesting than theirs, but no less dangerous" said Erica Simmons, with that extremely happy attitude of hers.

"As always you manage to impress me Chief, and yes you are right" said Yzak, and looked directly at the chief. "The battle we had earlier proves only how dangerous this place is, and even though we don't know all the details I have a feeling, you can call it a soldiers instincts, that this may only be the prelude to something far worse" commented Yzak with all the seriousness he could muster, and looked angry.

"Am I right in guessing, that you want me to look for better ways to protect ourselves?" asked Erica Simmons, enthusiasm spilling in all her words.

"Partly right, that is your first concern, your second concern is far more important" said Yzak Joule, but stopped a second, wanting the emotion to grow. "Your second assignment will probably extend you far beyond your capabilities. As you so clearly stated, we have no idea of how or even if we can go home, so" said Yzak Joule, and saw how Erica Simmons got closer, not wanting to lose this for anything of her life, and Yzak assumed that she had already guessed his intentions, but followed anyways. "I want you to start a base somewhere with the aim of establishing a permanent presence in this place, I don't know what may come, but I want to be as prepared as possible" said Yzak Joule, and he saw that Chief Simmons eyes where almost shinning in anticipation of following his orders, it was like giving a candy to a hungry child who wanted to eat it all at once, he swore that for a second he could see all the ideas in her natural brain revealed to him.

"Very well admiral, but I have a question" said Erica Simmons, who couldn't wait to leave the room to start this task that she knew, would be extremely hard, but also very interesting. But there was an important question to be asked.

"Ask" was Yzak only response.

"Will we be creating more weapons?" was Erica Simmons question, and Yzak Joules response was instantaneous.

"I would want to avoid that, we know by experience what an escalating war will lead to, but under the circumstances I will give you a limited permission to develop whatever defenses you deem necessary, but I don't want you to exceed the Mobile Suit frame for now, and let us hope that I don't have to change that order" said Yzak Joule, and turned his back to the chief, who interpreted this as her time to leave, and left, with the last thoughts still in her head.

Yzak Joule was left in the meeting room all alone, but the last conversation was the most important, if things where as bad as his instincts where telling him, he may have no choice but to change that last order, but he did not wish to change it, it would only bring destruction and grief.

With some effort Yzak Joule left the meeting room, and headed towards the bridge, but the screen of the room was left on, and on it the screens changed showing the Destroy Gundam, the Neutron Stampeder, and the Genesis cannon.

TBC


	4. Diplomacy, Encounters and Headaches

KarlanEmperor here, I am sorry for the delays in the last chapter, but I've had a lot of work, and couldn't write as much as I wanted+ I also have to maintain a social life, so please forgive me, I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you very much.

No notes this time around.

I don't own GS(D) or B5

**Advent of the Destroyers Chapter 3: Diplomacy, Encounters and Headaches.**

President Morgan Clark sat at his office reviewing the reports of the battle at Babylon 5. To say that he was enraged was an understatement, for as he read the report his anger grew with each passing phrase. "Idiots, they're all incompetent idiots" yelled President Clark, and only the information contained in the documents stopped him from throwing them away. "A full battle group defeated by six fighters, and two corvettes, that's the work of idiots"

After finishing the written report Morgan Clark activated a video screen, and looked at the footage of the battle, and as he saw it his anger grew as well, but not only his anger, for he saw with amazement how the battle unfolded. To his surprise, the three Minbari vessels that entered the battle area where crippled before they could fire a shot. This caused Morgan Clark to pay close attention to the entire record as it unfolded.

The fighters and the corvettes destroyed several destroyers and cruisers, with an efficiency that he had never dreamed of. However what surprised him the most about the whole recording where the type of fighters that these newcomers where using. Slowing down the recording he got a better look at them, and they looked like giant humanoid machines, and they went from one fighter to the next with an ease that was unnatural, in many occasions those machines moved out of the way of blasts that would have surely scored direct hits against any other fighter, just before they impacted, while one didn't seem to care, as the shots where simply reflected. Several of them stopped the beams with what appeared to be some kind of energy barrier that appeared from the forehands of their machines. Ultimately it was the speed with which they took away the fighters that surprised him the most, for many of these fighters where firing an insane amount of weapons, all of which hit a target, and continued doing this until an area was finished.

Morgan Clark sat speechless, an entire battle group destroyed in just a few minutes by a force that by no means should have been able to accomplish such a task. –_I must have that technology_- thought Morgan Clark, in his head the possibilities where almost endless, and not even his "Associates" would be able to stop him, as he dominated the entire sector.

Morgan Clark then pushed one of the buttons on his desk without stopping to watch the video recording "Send in Alfred Bester, and get me the General Staff for a meeting later on".

Soon enough Alfred Bester entered the Presidents office with his trademark grin, and spoke in a controlled and low voice "greeting Mr. President, how may I help you today?"

Morgan Clark was not a single bit fazed by Alfred Besters attitude, and without stopping the recording spoke "I am right in assuming that you've heard of the events at Babylon 5?" asked the President without looking at Alfred Bester.

"Yes I am Mr. President" was Bester's only answer.

"I want you to go to Babylon 5 and gather intelligence on these newcomers by any means that you find necessary" said the President in an authoritative voice, that would have made even the strongest man tremble in fear. But Alfred Bester was no normal man, and thus he showed no fear, and simply bowed and left, knowing that an answer was unnecessary.

As Alfred Bester left, a shadow stirred in the room, and the President finally moved from his position to face the shadow "Follow him, and make sure he does what he is told to" said the president, and the shadow simply nodded, and also left just as it was instructed to, leaving only Morgan Clark in his room thinking about the future that awaited him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"When will we be allowed to visit this new vessel?" asked angrily the Drazi representative at a meeting of the league on Babylon 5.

"At present we cannot answer that question ambassador" answered John Sheridan in a very irritated tone of voice. The meeting had been going on for the last few hours, and still they looked for excuses to access the vessels of the UEAFT, but they still didn't understand that the newcomers where new to galactic affairs.

_Flashback_

"Very well Ambassador Clyne, we agree to your suggestion" said John Sheridan at a private meeting with the strange haired UEAFT ambassador. "However there is a second matter that will probe to be more troublesome" said John Sheridan gathering the young Ambassador's attention.

"Hmm, what could it possibly be?" asked Lacus Clyne in a worried tone.

"Well, even thought we will try to help you in return for your services in protecting this station, the other races will not be satisfied with just that" said John Sheridan, in serious tone.

"And what would they be satisfied with?" asked Lacus Clyne clearly concerned with this unknown factor.

John Sheridan got up from his seat, and turned to look at the window outside his room, which showed Babylon 5's interior in all of it's majesty, and spoke in a very serious tone "technology" was John Sheridan's only word.

Lacus Clyne understood exactly what he meant, and she knew that it would come into play sooner or later "I know, but we cannot give them our technology" said Lacus Clyne in a very serious tone as she looked to the floor. "We know that our technology in the wrongs hands can be extremely dangerous, and there are many other factors that we have yet to consider, so for right now that is not a n option" finished Lacus Clyne, and looked straight at John Sheridan, who hadn't even flinched at her explanation, probably knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I understand that, but you must learn that right now there are many agents that are working against everyone, and that has all the races scared" explained John Sheridan, but did not turn to look at Lacus Clyne. "Also you have just demonstrated a technology that is nothing less than revolutionary. Plus you displayed it against one of the strongest powers of the quadrant and completely humiliated them, all the races want that kind of technology to defend themselves, and also for other purposes" explained John Sheridan.

Lacus Clyne listened carefully to John Sheridan, and understood what he meant but she could do nothing about the situation, or at least not yet "what would you like us to do?" asked Lacus Clyne finally.

John Sheridan then turned around and looked straight at Lacus Clyne, who had a very serious expression on her face "what you could do is" said John Sheridan, and explained the situation to Lacus Clyne

_End Flashback_

"Then what can you tell us about them?" asked the representative of the Brakiri in an aggressive business tone.

John Sheridan laughed somewhat as he heard the question, it was just the reaction he was expecting of the League "Why not have them introduce themselves?" asked John Sheridan, and smiled, as he saw the faces of all of the representatives stunned at his commentary. "Well, why not?" asked John Sheridan and just as he expected none of the League members answered. "Very well, since there are no objections, let the ambassador enter" said John Sheridan to one of the guards, who retreated from the assembly hall.

Not long after the guard retreated he re-entered again accompanied by a young girl with long pink hair, and another young girl with short blond hair. Soon the two girls made their way to the center of the assembly, and both bowed in-front of the members of the League, who where still shocked by the events taking place.

Soon the girl with pink hair stepped forward, and started to speak in a low voice, just strong enough to be heard in the audience "Greetings honorable Ambassadors, my name is Lacus Clyne" said the pink haired girl. As soon as the pink haired girl finished, the blond haired girl stepped forward to meet with Lacus Clyne "and I am Cagalli Yula Attha, we are the representatives of the Gondwana fleet in representation of the United Freedom Treaty Organization" finished Cagalli, and stood there waiting for the onslaught of questions that she knew where going to come.

"Thank you very much for the introduction Ms. Clyne, and Ms. Cagalli, I am sure that the assembly has many questions for you, so pleas take your assigned position, and let's continue" informed Susan Ivanova in a business like tone, to which Cagalli and Lacus accepted, and went to one of the lower corners of the assembly hall.

"Now, the whole assembly here was trying to obtain some information about your government" said in all business John Sheridan, and looked at the whole assembly, which was looking very anxious. "So if you would please let us know your intentions at this point, it would make future relations easier" finished John Sheridan, looking very serious.

Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha looked at each other, and sighed, both of them knew this was inevitable, so Cagalli spoke in a soft yet firm voice "as you are all aware, our fleet arrived at this place a short time ago. We represent a lost colony of Earth, which was lost during the first days of the colonization time of the Earth Alliance, before we where prepared for the dangers of hyperspace" said Cagalli Yula Attha, with confidence, knowing it was a lie, but also aware that the truth would be far more distressing at this time. "Our fleet is the first fleet to be capable of hyperspace travel since we left Earth, and thus we arrived here barely aware of the situation" Cagalli paused, knowing that right now the shower of questions was going to start.

"And where would this colony be located?" asked one of the Ambassadors of the League

An obvious question, both of them where expecting, and Lacus turned to look at the Ambassador "At present we do not wish to give the location of our colony, there are too many variables to take into account before we choose to disclose that information" answered Lacus Clyne in her firm tone, which impressed the rest of the delegates because of the underlying strength in her words.

"So, then if you are a colony of Earth why would you attack your own comrades?" asked another of the Ambassadors, with a look of triumph in his face.

Cagalli then turned to answer that question, with her eyes fixed on the ambassador, which made the delegate flinch at the piercing gaze "The Earth Alliance attacked us without provocation, we chose to defend ourselves rather than be captured by people who wanted to take us by force" said Cagalli and turned to a better position.

The murmurs started at that point, it was clear that all the ambassadors where eagerly discussing the recent information in order to find a hole to exploit. Finally it was the Drazi ambassador who spoke "If you are really a colony of Earth, why would you choose to appear here at Babylon5 and not at Earth directly?" finished the Drazi ambassador, and the whole League eagerly awaited the answer.

Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha looked at each other, and Cagalli Yula Attha spoke in a low and clear voice with her chin in her hands "the reason we choose Babylon5 is that at the time when we where once again able to obtain hyperspace transmissions the first place we heard about was Babylon5. Knowing what it represented, our superiors thought that it was a good idea to show ourselves at a neutral location instead of Earth itself" said Cagalli, and the whole audience was silent none could claim anything at that point.

The rumors once again started between the League members; however it soon appeared to be out of control. An issue of order was heard from Captain Sheridan, as he used his hammer to calm down all the members, who failed to come to attention until Susan Ivanova got up from her seat "!ORDER!" yelled Susan Ivanova, and soon enough the assembly was once again silent. "Now that's much better" said Susan Ivanova, and seated herself once again under the watchful gaze of all the present, but she paid no attention to their stares.

"Very well, thank you ambassadors, and now for other matters…" said Captain John Sheridan, and the meeting continued.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lacus Clyne seated herself in one of the many tables at the Zocalo, in one of the most crowded places of the station along with Kira Yamato, and the two of them silently reviewed the information that they had received concerning the different Alien governments. Both of them looked oblivious to the glancing looks that they received from humans and alien alike "unbelievable, in just one century humanity has managed to go from a intra-solar society, into one of the most influential races in the quadrant" commented Kira Yamato as he reviewed the information the Earth Alliance.

"Yes, but they have had so many wars, and so much conflict, not to mention disagreements with the other races" answered Lacus Clyne, as she also reviewed the information, and to the astonishment of every person passing by, they went from one report to the other, and in the matter of a few minutes both of them had finished a pile of paper, that for most of the species would have taken several days.

"The Narn seem to be an incredible people" commented Lacus Clyne, as she returned to the report concerning the Narns.

"No doubt, but they also seem to be very aggressive when necessary" replied Kira Yamato, and quickly went to another report. "However the Centauri do not appear to be a thrust worthy people, it appears that they have a tendency to back-stab anything that gets in their way" said Kira Yamato reviewing the report on the Centauri.

"Yeah, but we cannot judge them just by what is written" said Lacus Clyne, as always trying to be cheerful about everyone. "What do you think of the Minbari?" asked Lacus Clyne analyzing one of the reports.

"From this, they seem to be an incredible people, pacific to a fault, very religious and dedicated" was Kira Yamatos answer. "But they appear to take everything to the extremes".

"Yes, that is somewhat disturbing" commented Lacus Clyne, as she continued to review the information on the Mimbari.

As both of them continued to review their reports a stranger approached their table, and interrupted their concentration. "My apologies, I am sorry to have startled you, but I simply wished to introduce myself" said G'Kar as he stood in front of the stunned couple. "May I sit?" asked G'Kar, and waited for their answer.

Lacus Clyne was the first to recover, and soon changed her face to her usual smile "sure, we would like to get to know the people around here some more" said Lacus Clyne, and indicated one vacant seat.

"Thank you very much Mrs.?" Asked G'Kar as he too the seat.

"My name is Lacus Clyne, he is Kira Yamato, my husband" said Lacus Clyne, and indicate Kira Yamato, who had a few papers in his hands, and was still a little amazed by this mans bluntness. "And you are?" asked finally Lacus Clyne, wanting to know their mysterious observer.

"My name is G'Kar, Mrs. Clyne, it is a pleasure to meet you" said G'Kar, and kissed Lacus Clynes hand, trying to appear more courteous.

"No need for that Mr. G'Kar and please call me Lacus, Mrs. Clyne makes me feel older" said Lacus Clyne with a huge smile on her face.

"Very well, then call me just G'Kar" answered the latter with a smile of his own.

"So, what can we do for you G'Kar?" asked Kira Yamato, somewhat concerned due the unknown individual.

"Well, I just happened to pass by, and decided to introduce myself, it is very useful to learn more about people whom you do not know" said G'Kar in a warm tone.

"You are very right about that G'Kar, I usually do that myself when I have the opportunity and the time" answered Lacus Clyne, in a too cheerful tone, which gained her a perplexed look from Kira.

"I see, it is very gratifying to learn that there is that kind of person in other cultures" said G'Kar in a similar tone, somewhat baffled by the sudden change in Lacus Clyne. "So, Lacus I would like to know about you?" asked G'Kar in a conversational mode.

"Well, I really don't know what is to know about me" said Lacus Clyne in a very childish tone, placing one finger in her cheek, and looked as if she was thinking very hard. "My name is Lacus Clyne, I am 23 years old, my birthday is February 15th, my blood type is B, I love reading, and seeing a good afternoon, but most of all I enjoy other peoples company" said Lacus Clyne with a huge smile, as if she where a sweet and innocent child, catching G'Kar completely by surprise, who was extremely surprised by this girls actions.

"That was extremely honest" said G'Kar still perplexed by this girl's bluntness.

However Kira Yamato was not a single bit phased, and he knew that Lacus was intentionally baiting him into a state of safety, and a feeling of superiority by making an act of apparent naivety and innocence, while she obtained the information she desired. "So G'Kar, why don't you give us something about yourself?" asked Kira Yamato following Lacus's game.

G'Kar was still confused by the change in attitude of Lacus Clyne, and only heard Kira Yamato's question "Well, I was born on Narn in the year 2201 of the Earth calendar, as I grew up the Centauri invaded my home, and I was a slave for them until they retreated, since then I have dedicated myself to helping my people, but unfortunately all my attempts where in vain" said G'Kar relieving those dreadful days and speaking in a very ashamed tone. "Not long ago the Centauri once again invaded us, and effectively defeated us, leaving us only as their slaves, and even now we fight to liberate ourselves from them" finished G'Kar and looked to his apt audience.

Lacus Clyne having heard this felt sorry for G'Kar, but was not surprised by his change in tone, but decided to play along "That is truly very sad G'Kar, I will pray for the safety of your people".

"That is very thoughtful of you Lacus" commented G'Kar, and raised a hand in a gesture that meant that it was not really necessary. "But it is not necessary" finished G'Kar leaving his comment as a bait.

"Then what would be necessary?" asked Kira Yamato, trying to figure out this beings intentions.

"That is a very good question Mr. Yamato, one that perhaps you can help me with" said G'Kar, and got closer to the table in a position that indicated that he wanted to say something very important. "I have read the reports on your vessels capabilities, and also on your one man heavy fighters. I also know that you are looking for a way to establish yourselves in this part of space" said G'Kar, and stopped for a few seconds, expecting both Lacus Clynes, and Kira Yamato's attention. "Finally, I also know that for all your advancements, and impressive capabilities you are still new to the game of Galactic affairs" finished G'Kar and expected the reactions of his companions.

Lacus Clyne was disturbed by the knowledge of this individual, but knew that he was trying to play them into agreeing to give him something of what they possessed, so she played along "That is all very true G'Kar, so what could we possibly do to amend this?" said Lacus Clyne, as she placed one of her finger on her cheek, and again looked very thoughtful. "I know, why don't you help us with our deficiency in Galactic affairs?" asked Lacus Clyne, with such a huge smile, that G'Kar was stunned by this girls cheerfulness, and apparent naivety.

"My, why that is a great idea" said G'Kar, and looked intently to Lacus Clyne, who still had her huge smile. "But what would I get in return?" was G'Kar's question.

"Why, you would get our eternal friendship and gratefulness" said Lacus Clyne knowing full well what that statement meant, and smiled even more.

"That is very good and all Lacus, but I would need something more tangible, the galaxy is a very big place" stated G'Kar, trying still to lure them in to accepting his proposal.

Kira Yamato watched amazed by Lacus's acting. G'Kar was in her hands, and he didn't even realize it. "What would you use anything we had to give you?" asked Kira Yamato, getting to the center of the argument, and gained an irritated look from G'Kar, but Lacus still smiled.

"I would use anything I could gain for my people, for the benefit of my people" stated G'Kar in a more serious tone, now irritated by the smile on Lacus Clyne.

"And does the benefit of your people include the suffering of others?" asked Lacus Clyne still with a smile on her face. However the words carried with them a strength than not even G'Kar could deny.

"No, of course not we Narns are not an oppressive people, we would aid others with whatever resources we possessed" answered G'Kar, with some hesitation in his voice.

"And what kind of help would this be? Diplomatic? Economic? Military?" said Lacus Clyne, and as G'Kar turned to look at her he could see that she was not smiling anymore, and that all her features now spoke of a strength that came from many hardships and struggles.

For a few second G'Kar was greatly surprised, and thrown of balance by the sudden and drastic change in the features of the once over cheerful and naïve girl and immediately realized that he was dealing with someone who understood far more than they appeared. "We would help them, that is all" said G'Kar, too fast, and almost irritated tone.

"I see, then I am afraid that we cannot help each other at this point, good day Mr. G'kar" said Lacus Clyne, and turned to look at Kira, who understood her intent and the couple quickly left, with G'Kar still seated in his chair. A few minutes later G'Kar left the bar knowing that if nothing else he had come to know the ambassadors of the newcomers, and that in itself was a beginning for any future negotiations.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Londo Mollari sat at the couch in his official quarters reviewing the reports regarding the newcomers. Londo had sent a copy to the Centaurum several days prior, expecting a call from the Centaurum concerning these newcomers.

Again Londo Mollari was surprised by the details of these reports concerning the newcomers. Unlike the rest of the known races these newcomers had almost completely abandoned the idea of fighters, and apparently they used some form of giant humanoid robot, that apparently was immensely superior to even the famed Minbari Nials, that in itself was very intriguing. However there where parts of the reports that spoke of some variations from the main kind of robots that where seen more generally patrolling the newcomers vessels.

These variant where the ones that Londo Mollari and his superiors where interested in.

_Flashback_

We have read your report Mollari, and the Emperor has expressed a great desire to acquire the technologies of the newcomers said Lord Refa to a serene Londo Mollari. Use any means necessary to acquire these technologies, and make sure that no one else gets access to them said Lord Refa once again.

"Yes I understand, you have my word of that" said Londo Mollari making a slight bow to the screen he was seeing. "I have already made an appointment request to the ambassadors of the United Freedom Treaty representatives, and expect to have some established relationships by the time you next transmit Lord Refa" said Londo Mollari, and awaited the answer of the man on the screen.

Very well Mollari, we leave this in your hands, do not fail us finished Lord Refa, and closed the channel, leaving Londo Mollari.

_End Flashback._

According to the reports these fighters where immensely superior to the more abundant types seen so far, for the reports of the battle against the Earth Alliance showed that these variants where the ones directly responsible for the destruction of most of the Earth Alliance battle group.

However Londo was interrupted from his musings, as the chime on his door sounded. Quickly organizing himself Londo Mollari stood up form his comfortable and opulent couch, and quickly went to the front door. "Open" said Londo Mollari simply, and the door opened.

Directly in front of Londo Mollari was Representative Cagalli Yula Attha with her short blond hair, and a calmed expression on her face "Greetings Ambassador, may I come in?" said Cagalli simply and Londo Mollari showed her in.

"Would you care for a drink Representative?" asked Londo, as he went to his small bar to prepare some refreshments.

"Water will be fine" said Cagalli Yula Attha looking attentively to the room. It was extremely well decorated, with ornaments clinging from almost every possible spot in the fashion of an opulent aristocrat.

"Very well, please feel at home Representative" said Londo Mollari, and soon Londo poured the drinks for the both of them, and set them in the small desk in front of the big sofa where Londo had been seated.

Cagalli Yula Attha watched the Centauri ambassador with a careful gaze, inspecting everything she could about the unknown man and preparing himself for any kind of sudden moves in his part. The report she had read indicated that the Centauri where a very arrogant race, who valued material possessions, information and personal position above all else, in essence snotty noble men in Cagallis personal opinion.

Londo Mollari sat in the huge sofa, and started to drink of the Brivari that he kept, and looked to the young ambassador, who looked intently into his eyes. "Relax Miss Yula Attha, I invited you here" said Londo in a calmed and controlled voice.

"I came here on a diplomatic mission to open dialogs with the Centauri government, not to relax as you so graciously put it" stated Cagalli Yula Attha in a calmed yet confident voice.

Londo studied the young woman in front of him. She exuded an aura of strength, and energy, that he had rarely seen in any other race, but it was her eyes that attracted him the most. Her eyes where full of passion and determination, and would not give an inch when she had made her mind, in short a fighter, -_well a fight is good for the spirit_ – thought Londo Mollari, and composed himself. "Very well ambassador" started Londo Mollari in a calmed and controlled yet low voice. "My government has instructed me to… well offer our assistance to you" said Londo Mollari, leaving the thought hanging, to see the reaction of the young ambassador.

Cagalli Yula Attha was surprised because of the ambassador's sudden statement. However all she had learned from the Centauri indicated that this was more of a ploy, than an actual proposal, so for now she played along. "And exactly how do you propose to be of _assistance_ to us?" said Cagalli Yula Attha emphasizing on assistance.

Londo Mollari was not disappointed, and played along as well. "You are new comers to _Galactic_ affairs, am I right?" asked Londo Mollari in a firm voice, and Cagalli only nodded. "My government has decided to help you, out of the generosity of our heart" said Londo Mollari, and drank a little of his Brivari, and continued. "After all the Galaxy is very large, and dangerous yes" finished Londo Mollari looking directly into the young Ambassadors eyes, which looked determined, and apparently not faced by his proposition.

"And what would you ask of us in return for your generosity Ambassador Mollari?" asked Cagalli Yula Attha in a low yet threatening voice.

Londo Mollari looked at the young girl with interest, this was truly going to be precious "Oh, just a few favors here and there" said Londo Mollari calmly, as if knowing exactly what was going to happen, for he had an evil smirk in his face.

Cagalli Yula Attha couldn't believe the kind of proposal she was hearing, and it annoyed her to no end "Is that so Ambassador?" started Cagalli in a low voice. "And what kind of favors would we be talking about?" asked Cagalli with a vein popping in her head.

"Oh, not much, just some help every so often, and thing s along those lines" said Londo Mollari with utmost confidence.

Cagalli had had it, she was about to explode, but chose to calm herself for a final question. "And does this help include scientific exchange or military assistance?" asked Cagalli almost destroying the papers she had.

Londo Mollari smiled, he knew she was about to explode, and that was his real trump card, so he calmly and deliberately spoke. "Yes, it may include that" said Londo Mollari, and simply watched in utmost anticipation.

Cagalli Yula Attha had had it, she knew that this ambassador was trying to ensnare them in a compliance agreement, which of course was out of the question, so she simply exploded. "Ambassador Mollari, your offer is most generous, but being frank…" said Cagalli letting her comment hang.

"Yes" said Ambassador Mollari, with a full smirk now on his face.

"How stupid do you think we are!" asked Cagalli Yula Attha while screaming.

"My, so temperamental" said Londo Mollari smiling. "And I have not insinuated anything Mrs. Attha yes" said Londo Mollari in a calm voice, but full of pleasure at her reaction.

Cagalli couldn't believe the nerves of Londo Mollari, as he sat there relaxed and smirking at her. "Did you actually expect us to buy this insane offer!" said Cagalli now fuming with rage for this man.

"Why Mrs. Attha, I have only made an offer of friendship" said Londo in a measured but mirthful tone.

Finally Cagalli exploded, she got up from her seat, and looked at Londo Mollari with a death Glare "I am sorry for having wasted your precious time Ambassador, but I have other matter to attend. Good Day" said Cagalli, and she quickly retreated from the quarters of Londo Mollari while fuming.

And inside his quarter Londo Mollari was ecstatic, for everything was progressing far better than he had expected and he simply sat up from his couch, and went to one of his many drawers, from where he removed a small recorder. Everything started now he thought, and he retreated to his inner quarters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Outside of the Ambassadors quarters a fuming Cagalli Yula Attha moved through the corridors of Babylon 5, thoughts of the meeting fresh in her mind. –_The nerve of that man, how dare he_- thought Cagalli, as he walked through several sections of Babylon 5, drawing fearful stares from several of the alien residents.

Soon Cagalli found her room, and entered the new quarters, but to anyone who happened to pass near them, all they could hear where things being thrown, and curses being shouted.


	5. Orders

**Advent of the Destroyers: Chapter 4: Orders.**

On board of the Archangel Cagalli sat in front of the monitor in her room, analyzing the message of Ambassador Mollari. The message in specific was Short.

Ambassador Cagalli Yula Attha.

It is a pleasure to learn that you are fine, especially in these days, for one never knows what may yet happen to anyone. Again I hope that you will reconsider my offer, for it still stands.

Till next time.

Ambassador Londo Mollari. House Mollari. Centauri Republic.

The problem the young blond faced was not really the letter. Her response to it had been maintained, however rumors where starting to circulate of a confrontation between her and Ambassador Mollari. All of which where truth, except the parts of her threatening Ambassador Londo Mollari.

Unfortunately for her a second visit to the Ambassador had shown her what kind of a man he really was. In secret Londo Mollari had shown Cagalli Yula Attha a video of their "_meeting_" and explained to her how easily rumors spread around a place like Babylon 5. That was definitely not something they needed now.

Cagalli tried to relax in her chair, but failed, until a certain blue haired, and emerald eyed man entered the room, and simply wrapped his arms around the blond. "Is that meeting still bothering you?"

Cagalli allowed herself to relax in the arms of her husband, and nodded.

Athrun frowned; Cagalli had been very stressed because of the meeting, and with good reason. The problem was the tape; it could be manipulated in many ways, none of them good.

"We will find a way to beat him, don't worry" said Athrun in a low and calmed voice.

"I know, but until then we will have to keep on our feet with the Centauri Ambassador" said Cagalli, as she tried, but failed to relax in the comfort of her husbands embrace. "I have a feeling that he is watching us, and this will only be the beginning of his plan" finished Cagalli letting out a sigh, and looking out of the view window to the enormous space station hanging majestically in space.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile Admiral Yzak Joule sat in his office analyzing the different reports on several of the vessels of his small fleet, until he was interrupted by the door buzzer. "Come" was the Admirals only response and immediately the door opened, and in came the Captains of his two vessel Captain Talia Gladys, and Captain Murrue Ramius. Both of them stood in front of the Admiral and saluted, expecting the orders from their superior officer.

"Please be seated" said once again Yzak Joule, as he ordered some of the reports.

A thank you was heard from the two captains, as they seated on the two chairs in front of the Admirals desk, and awaited the Admiral to be ready. Soon however Yzak Joule looked at the two captains, and spoke in a clear but authoritative voice "I believe that you have all heard the news?" asked Admiral Joule.

"Yes, Admiral, it is so obvious that it is a lie that I don't know why they even put that garbage in the air" said Murrue Ramius with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"I agree with captain Ramius, the government on Earth must be crazy to air that crap" said Talia Gladys in her regular military tone.

"Then I believe you know what will happen to us?" asked once again Yzak Joule.

"Their options are extremely obvious" commenced Talia Gladys in an annoyed tone. "A blockade"

"We figured as much" said Yzak Joule, as he looked at a specific report. "Our friends at Babylon 5 have told us of this blockade, and have asked us to intervene since they know that any retaliation on their part will not be beneficial to their position" finished Yzak Joule, and looked at the two captains.

"But wouldn't that make us criminals?" asked Murrue Ramius in a concerned voice.

"True, however we can help them with the blockade in several ways" said Yzak Joule turning to another report, and handing a copy to the two captains, who studied its contents, in silence. "We will not give a direct military assistance, however we will help them to move goods, and cargo. For a price" commented Yzak Joule, expecting the reaction of his two superior officers.

"I see, but wouldn't it tell them too much of our technical capabilities?" asked Murrue Ramius, still overlooking the report.

"Yes admiral, not only would we be showing them our technical capabilities, but we would also be making ourselves nothing more than merchants" said Talia Gladys, in a worried tone.

Yzak Joule Simply looked at his two officers, and smiled. "You are both right, however at the moment we need to start making ourselves known" said Yzak Joule in a jovial tone. "As you know we are the new kids on the block, and right now our ignorance is costing us, we need to gather information, and also show the other races that we are no pushovers, and that we can fend for ourselves" said Yzak Joule with a glint in his eyes.

Both the captains now saw what the Admiral was trying to say, but they where still worried. "Your arguments are right Admiral, but if we show ourselves in such a manner it will be extremely hard to hide our technology, or our technical skill, not to mention that even now the other governments are trying to gain access to our databases" commented Talia Gladys intent on giving the Admiral all the facts.

"I know, but as I said we need information, and the best way to get it is by getting to know the people. Plus, I have been speaking with Chief Simmons, and her team, and though their information is limited she has informed me that our hyperspace generators are far superior to theirs, and that would make any kind of cargo transport handled by us far more lucrative, giving us the necessary monetary backup to get on our feet in this place" said Yzak Joule trying to appease the minds of his commanding officers.

"We understand Admiral, but at the same time, it is important that you remember, that most of our crew is still military personnel, and most of them will not take this idea very well" said Talia Gladys.

Yzak Joule sat looking at both of the Captains in a calmed and serious way and spoke. "Captain Ramius, I presume that the same cannot be said from your crew right?" asked Yzak Joule looking at Murrue Ramius.

"You're right admiral" answered Murrue Ramius in a casual tone.

"So, only the Archangel will become our merchant branch. At least till we can field a vessel more fitted for such a purpose. Any questions?" Said Admiral Joule looking at his two commanding officers.

Both of the captains answered "No admiral".

"Very well Captain Ramius, you may leave, and start with the negotiations, I have something more to discuss with Captain Gladys" said Yzak Joule, and saw how Murrue Ramius saluted and quickly left the room.

"Very well Admiral, what did you wish to discuss?" asked Talia Gladys in her usual Military tone.

Yzak Joule immediately turned to look somewhere else, a look full of anger showed in his face. Immediately Talia Gladys knew that whatever the Admiral was about to say it was extremely important, and obviously annoying. "You know of course what is the situation of our _protectors_" said Yzak Joule.

"Yes Admiral"

"Then you must know, that they are currently severely undermanned" continued Yzak Joule still in his angry tone.

"I know admiral" said Talia Gladys in her all business no non-sense military tone and continued. "Am I right in assuming that they have asked us for help?" finished Talia Gladys looking very intently at the Admiral.

Yzak Joule only sneered, in clear annoyance.

"I see now, and what is our official posture in this case?" asked Talia Gladys sighing, with a headache forming in her temple.

"We will help them of course, but I have made it very clear to our _Ambassadors_ that our manpower and resources are extremely limited" said Yzak Joule trying to relax.

"So, what exactly have they asked us?" asked Talia Gladys trying to gather all the facts to make a good picture.

If it where possible Yzak Joule looked now even more annoyed, and angry, and simply activated the video screen behind him, turning his back on Talia Gladys, who immediately started to analyze the data in the screen. "Babylon 5 has informed us that with their retreat from Earth, their supply lines are growing thinner" said Yzak Joule, as the screen showed the several routes, and how some of them disappeared. "However their biggest concern is the safety of those they currently posses and so they have asked us to help them with their pirate problem" finished Yzak Joule, as the screen started to show focus points of pirate attacks, and some of the recorded attacks.

"I see. Anything else Admiral?" asked Talia Gladys understanding the situation.

"Not at this moment, however I will advise caution. We know very little of the races in this universe, but form what little we have learned is that some of them will take every opportunity to get an advantage over others" said Yzak Joule, and turned to look at Talia Gladys with a very serious face. "Right now it appears that we have been targeted because of our technology, and I wouldn't rule out the possibility of an attack by a military force"

"Then I suppose that we have better be prepared" commented Talia Gladys with her hand in her chin, and thinking hard.

"That is true captain, for that reason you will leave with all of your METEORs, that way you will have I hope the power to face the odds, and expand your area of coverage" finished Yzak Joule.

"Very well Admiral, with your permition I must make preparations" said Talia Gladys getting up from her seat and saluting.

"Very well Captain, the METEORs will be ready in an hour, so be ready to leave at that time, I will transfer all of our data to your computer immediately" said Yzak Joule saluting the Captain, who simply turned and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At Babylon 5 a shrewd middle aged man, clad in black, with black gloves, and with a fork like insignia entered the station, under the watchful gaze of the security personnel. "Well, Mr. Bester, I would say that it was a good day, but now you showed up, and you can feel what just happened to it" said Zack Allan, as he inspected the passport of Alfred Bester.

"As always Mr. Allan you fail to surprise me" said Alfred Bester with a grin. "I am of course still dumbfounded by the harsh and unnecessary words of mundanes. But alas nothing can be done I suppose" finished Alfred Bester as he received his passport from Zach Allan under his scornful look. "Oh, don't feel so offended Mr. Allan I am just stating what is true"

Zack Allan would have exploded at any minute. However he refrained himself from hitting the short man only due to his training "as always it is a pleasure Mr. Bester" finished Zack Allan with an incredibly false smile on his face, to which Alfred Bester simply grinned and entered Babylon 5.

TBC


	6. Battles, Shadows and Discussions

**Advent of the Destroyers: Chapter 5: Battles, Shadows and Discussions.**

The Minerva hanged silently in space. Its massive thrusters shinned with the immense power of its multiple reactors. However though the vessel appeared to be serene its interior was completely different.

This…. Trans…Tanaa……under….fire……assis said an alien voice over the intercoms on the bridge of the Minerva.

"That's the last of it Captain. I cannot get anything more due to the distance and the interference" announced Meyrin Hawke and looked at Captain Talia Gladys.

"Helm, how long will it takes us to get to that position" asked Talia Gladys to the Helmsman.

"At maximum speed 3 minutes Ma'am" answered the Helmsman, as he prepared all the systems in expectation of the upcoming command.

"Helm takes us there immediately" started Talia Gladys looking directly in front of her. "Change to condition red, and lower the bridge. Have the Destiny, the Legend and the Saviour ready for launch once we exit hyperspace" ordered Talia Gladys and the bridge started to lower itself into the vessel preparing for combat.

Soon the purple looking nebula that signified the opening of a Hyperspace window appeared, and the vessel was propelled to supra light speeds. Upon exiting the Hyperspace channel the launch doors at both sides of the Minerva opened and with a powerful thrust the blue white and red colors of the Destiny flew, followed by the gray red and blue of the Destiny and not long after that the red and white of the Saviour exited, following its partners into the battle that was raging.

XOXOXOXOXO

In space a convoy of 3 Avioki-class Brakiri cruisers where engaged with over 2 dozen pirate fighters, zooming in and around the slow ships firing a shot every now and then, but not hitting anything vital. However this show of superiority was cut short, as the sensors of the pirates located three approaching fighters, and quickly turned to face the newcomers.

As the 3 silhouettes came into weapons range the pirate fighters started firing. Several of their shots hit their mark and for a few moments all the pirates gleamed with pride at having taken out their enemies. However this celebration was cut short.

From the flames of the apparent deaths of the three silhouettes came several beams of green light and struck the fear stricken pirates, who immediately scattered in disarray followed shortly by to their astonishment humanoid shaped machines which with an unheard off and unbelievable speed not only quickly catched up to their fighters, but seemed to pass off in a blur after which only the explosion of the pirate fighters was left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Shinn you take the group on the left. Lunamaria secure the transports" Ordered Rey Za Burrell from the cockpit of the Legend Gundam, as he finished another fighter and went of after another group.

Roger Rey answered Shinn Asuka, and the Legends sensors showed how the Destiny chased off after a group of pirate fighters.

Understood Rey answered also Lunamaria, and before long the Saviour was patrolling the 3 cruisers preparing to attack any pirate vessel that may approach them.

"Very well Captain Gladys, the pirate fighters are scattered and we are pursuing" reported Rey Za Burrell, as the face of Talia Gladys appeared on one of the monitors of the Legend.

Understood, make sure that they are headed for the Jump Gate before you return ordered the serious face of Talia Gladys form the monitor.

"Understood Ma'am, I will……wait, sensors are detecting a high energy spike" said Rey Za Burrell, just as the blue vortex that preceded the exiting point of a vessel form hyperspace appeared and from it a single cylinder like vessel appeared.

For a few seconds all 3 Gundams stopped to look at the newly arrived vessel, as a transmission initiated from the cylinder like ship. I see that you have had some fun with our fighters, but I suggest that you leave immediately or prepare to be destroyed said a harsh voice through the speakers of the Gundams as the vessel headed for the convoy of Brakiri vessels.

Rey Za Burrell however was not a single bit intimidated by either the voice of the pirate or the vessel and so pressed a few buttons on his console. "This is Rey Za Burrell of the United Freedom Treaty Organization acting on behalf of Babylon 5. You have engaged in pirate activities which are an offense against the standing laws. I hereby order you to surrender and submit yourselves or we will be forced to take more drastic measures" replied Rey Za Burrell.

Just as Rey Za Burrell expected it wasn't long before the captain of the pirate vessel answered. you are brave kid I will give you that chuckled the pirate captain. But I am afraid that I will simply have to destroy you finished the pirate captain and just as he finished the cylinder like vessel started firing at the 3 machines.

The 3 Gundams moved out of the line of fire with a speed and grace, that all who saw what was happening believed it impossible. Shot after shot the 3 Gundams moved away from the incredibly fast white shots, which followed the 3 agile machines in a way that could only be described as a dance. However though before long the 3 Gundams closed the gap between them and the large cylinder like vessel and immediately started to open fire on the cylinder like ship.

The Saviour Gundam transformed itself into its fighter like mode and opened fire with its twin plasma cannons and high-energy beam cannons which striked the large vessel with impunity. However the Saviour was not yet finished and simply accelerated as if the pilot had blown a fuse ramming the large vessel. To the astonishment of all aboard the large vessel the Saviour passed through all of the reinforced armor like a hot knife through butter and exited through the other side of the vessel. The ship rocked form the impact and for a few seconds lost all power.

Immediately after the Destiny Gundam opened fire with its heavy long range high energy beam cannon and made a large hole in the vessel, which was now tumbling out of control. No sooner had the fire in the hole had extinguished that the Destiny deployed a large sword from its back and simply plunged itself into the cylinder like vessel embedding the sword deep into the armor before it started using its powerful thrusters and moved along the exterior of the craft. When the Destiny finally released the sword from the vessel the whole engine section was drifting to one side, while the forward compartment was moving to the other side, both with a half hole between them.

Finally it was the Legend that gave the finishing blow and with its ten independent guns, plus its own rifle in one shot it destroyed all the remaining armament in the vessel before it positioned itself in front of the bridge of the demolished vessel. "I will say this one last time. Surrender" said Rey Za Burrell to the defeated pirate captain, who agreed to the proposal with a defiant voice, just as the Minerva approached the battle area and docked with the forward part of the pirate vessel.

Good job to all, but next time at least leave the vessels intact said Talia Gladys to the 3 Gundam Pilots with a semi serious face. Now return to base, we will escort the convoy to the gate before resuming our patrol. Take a few hours rest finished Talia Gladys and closed the channel.

And unknown to all of them three different figures watched their every move closely. All of them sizing them and analyzing them for what they all knew would be their own engagement. Finally the three went each on their own way only one of them aware of the other two, while the other two where completely oblivious to the other two watching them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile in Babylon 5 Lacus Clyne along with Cagalli Yula Attha sat in the Zocalo with a pile of papers between them. "You know, I can hardly believe half the statements that pass out in that room" commented Cagalli Yula Attha, as she reviewed a paper from the pile.

"I know, you would think that being races as advanced as they are they would at least try to get along, but instead they simply try to get as much from everyone else as they possibly can" commented Lacus while looking at some of the files herself.

"And check this, there are actually some of them who have threatened to open hostilities against us if we don't follow their demands" fumed Cagalli as she showed Lacus the paper where the information was written.

"This could turn out really bad. It is the same as the blockade imposed by the Earth Alliance that lead to our war" commented Lacus analyzing the document.

While the two young ambassadors reviewed their small pile of papers a young looking man, with a grey outfit, and black hair approached them. Of this man only one thing could truly be said be wary.

As the man approached the two Ambassadors, he placed a wide smile on his face and interrupted the work of the young females. "Excuse me Ambassadors, I am sorry for interrupting you, but I was passing by you and decided to stop for a little chat" said the man with his smile still clearly splattered onto his face.

Both Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha looked at each other and at the man in confusion, but quickly regained control. Finally it was Lacus Clyne who spoke "Don't worry about this pile of papers" said Lacus Clyne as she pointed at the. "Please take a seat Mr…?"

"The name is Morden, just Morden" answered said man and took a seat between the two young women. Cagalli Yula Attha looked at the guy suspiciously, there was something strange and bad about the man, but she simply couldn't place her finger on it. Meanwhile Lacus Clyne simply looked at him with a simple smile on her face.

"What would you like to talk about Mr. Morden?" asked Lacus Clyne in a gentle and simple voice.

Mr. Morden looked at the two ambassadors and smiled even more. "Well, I would like to ask you a simple question Mrs….?"

"I am Cagalli Yula Attha, and she is Lacus Clyne" said Cagalli in an annoyed tone, but not really threatening.

"Very well Mrs. Attha and Mrs. Clyne, my associates and I where wondering what do you want?" asked Mr. Morden as if it was the simplest of questions.

Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha looked at each other clearly very confused about the question. "I'm afraid that we don't understand what you mean Mr. Morden"

"It is very simple Mrs. Clyne and Mrs. Attha, all we want to know is what do you want?"

For a few seconds both Cagalli and Lacus pondered on the question. For Cagalli it was very simple all she wanted was to live a good life knowing that everyone that was important to her was safe. However for Lacus the answers where not so easy, for she really wanted nothing that she could think of, she had the person she loved, her friends where safe and they had a life.

Suddenly however a thought occurred to her, why would they ask that question? Why indeed. "Mr. Morden, exactly why do you want to know what we want? What do you hope to get from us that would warrant such a question?" asked Lacus Clyne somewhat detached from her own commentaries.

Cagalli looked at Lacus with a questioning gaze and soon asked the same questions why. Getting to no real conclusion, she started to get suspicious there was something that obviously didn't fit for her. "Yes Mr. Morden, why indeed would you ask that question? What do you hope to get from asking that question?".

To say that Mr. Morden was surprised was an understatement. No one so far had done what they had just done, they where asking questions to him, questions that his associates did not appreciate and they where getting angry, so Morden decided to give a few answers. Sometimes it was necessary to give in some, in order to gain some "All that me and my associates want is to help you, you tell us what you want and we help you to obtain it, later every now and then you give us something and we all live happy" said Mr. Morden still with that fake smile of his.

For a second Lacus and Cagalli analyzed Mr. Morden's intentions and soon both of them came to a startling realization. "Mr. Morden excuse us if we decline your offer, but we believe that we are better off on our own without your help at this point" said Lacus looking straight at Morden.

"She is right Mr. Morden. The truth is that even though she will not tell you I will. We do not trust you Mr. Morden you come at us, ask us what we want and offer us some compensation for it. However the fact is that where this to be a business transaction there would be no problem, but what you are asking for is our compliance to terms that will clearly place us in a complicated position, for if our assumptions are correct your favors will clearly bound us to you" said Cagalli in a serious tone to Mr. Morden.

Mr. Morden and his associates where furious, their plan had been deduced by a child, a plan that had so far worked very well in the first of instances had been completely destroyed. Mr. Morden heard a few cracks and whistles and looked seriously at the two Ambassadors "My associates are willing to go to great lengths to give you what you want if you will allow us. There is no need to be so extremist, I am sure that we can reach some kind of settlement" said Mr. Morden trying to convince the two Ambassadors to change their positions.

"I am sorry Mr. Morden, but our decision is final" said Cagalli. "Have a good day" finished Lacus with a smile and they both left their small table with an angry Mr. Morden behind.

"No, there are still ways" started Mr. Morden as a series of whistles, cracks sounded in his ear unnoticed by the passers by. "There are still some that may be useful" once again the Whistles and cracks sounded. "Thank you, you shall not regret this" finished Mr. Morden and left the Zocalo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Port control, we are ready to begin cargo transfer" said Miriallia Haww through her communicator.

This is Babylon 5 port control, we are ready when you are said the voice in the speakers.

"Thank you very much Port control, our Mobile Suits will pick up the cargo just give them directions and they will take care of the rest" said Miriallia Haww as she finally relaxed from her duties on board the Archangel. "Ma'am I'm finished with my shift, permission to leave" said Miriallia Haww from her seat on the Archangels bridge.

Murrue Ramius looked at the space station with an obviously bored looked in her face, but quickly regained her composure. "Very well lieutenant Haww, you may leave" said Murrue Ramius in a serious military tone. "Now that the formalities are over, what are you going to do in your free time Miriallia" continued Murrue Ramius in a more informal manner.

Miriallia had a playful smile as she left the communicator on the console. "Well, Dearka, Dr. Simmons and I where planning to go to the space station and have some R&R before we depart tomorrow"

"So I see, give my regards to Dearka and Dr. Simmons and have fun" said Murrue Ramius waving a playful hand to Miriallia who quickly left the bridge.

Soon Miriallia had left the bridge and started walking down the aisle. Suddenly she was grabbed harshly in one of the junctions and was about to scream when she felt soft yet warm lips on her own and she recognized them.

Dearka as always the playful jester that he was decided to surprise his wife and clearly succeeded from the silent scream that she let go before she melted in the kiss.

When Miriallia decided that she needed air she withdrew from Dearka and looked seriously at Dearka. "You know that I don't like that" said Miriallia and planted a short kiss on Dearka.

Dearka was clearly not surprised at all by the answer. "I know, but I can't help myself it is just too funny" finished Dearka kissing Miriallia once more.

"I guess that I will just have to learn to live with it" said Miriallia in a half dejected tone, but quickly changed. "Now, though I would certainly love to stay here and just be with you we promised Dr. Simmons that we would meet her at the launch bay" said Miriallia as she looked at Dearka.

"You're right as always" said Dearka in a defeated tone. "But she can wait a few more seconds" finished Dearka and the two of them simply stayed with each other for a few seconds. Finally the two left to the hangar bay of the Archangel.

At the Archangel's deck an angry chief Simmons awaited the arrival of her two cohorts. When the door opened once again her to companions came in Dearka with a hand over his wife's and Miriallia with her shoulder resting on his husband obviously very happy. As Erica Simmons watched the happy couple she herself remembered what she lost when they made the fateful jump that brought them to their current place. However these memories quickly vanished as she remembered where she was.

"Hey there guys, having fun?" was Erica Simmons question.

Dearka leaving Miriallia's side looked directly to Erica Simmons with a playful smirk on his face. "Yes we are Ma'am" answered Dearka and made a salute that resulted in all of them bursting with laughter at his simple joke.

"Very well, our ride is waiting for us, so we should leave" informed Erica Simmons and the three of them took the elevator to their shuttle that was just about to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In Babylon 5 John Sheridan sat with Delenn in one of the meeting rooms going over some of the reports that they where getting from their limited sources.

"I am still impressed with the abilities of our new friends" stated John Sheridan as he looked over some of the reports.

"I am more worried about what they could do to us if they decided to leave us, or go to others" said Delenn looking at John Sheridan. "It isn't only their technology, it is also the fighting abilities they posses" finished Delenn as John looked at her and both of them sighed.

"I take it that you are referring to the mock battle you had against the pilot of the giant robot?" asked John in a worried tone.

"Yes that same one" finished Delenn and both of them simply seated themselves deep in thought.

_Flashback._

"So you guys want to face me?" asked Kira Yamato as he looked at a group of pilots from the Babylon 5 squadron.

"They say that you are the pilot of that robot parked in our docks. They also say that you took a whole squadron by yourself" said one of the pilots to Kira Yamato who looked somewhat worried at the whole incident.

"Yeah, and they also say that you helped in the destruction of one of Earth Destroyers that came to attack us" mentioned one of the pilots and all nodded.

"Perhaps I did some of what you say" said Kira trying not to sound too superior.

"However we don't believe that you would be so good without your machine" said another of the pilots in a challenging tone.

Kira Yamato was not just worried, he was completely against the idea. However he didn't want to say no. Unfortunately he was manhandled.

"Then why don't you prove them wrong?" asked Security chief Michael Garibaldi as he walked by the group.

Kira was completely dumb founded as he heard the security chief and just looked at him as if he where crazy.

"Now don't tell us that you are scared?" continued Michael Garibaldi joining in on the group.

Soon Kira was being insulted and humiliated like he had never been before. Suddenly however he simply couldn't take it anymore and simply bent over to the pressure. "Well If you are really sure about your superiority in numbers I'll take you all in one of your fighters" was Kiras answer nearly screaming.

The group of pilots where now very happy and they obviously had a good premonition. "Very well then tomorrow at 1200 hours, meet us there and we will settle this" said one of the pilots as the group left. In the distance Kira could heard how all of them where secure of their victory.

"I don't know If congratulate you or insult you for your obviously stupid move" said Michael Garibaldi who hadn't left.

"You where the real reason I accepted the challenge" said Kira in a sulking tone, clearly very annoyed by the whole idea.

"If it serves of anything I'll be rooting for you" finished Michael Garibaldi and left a serious Kira Yamato alone to think.

The next day the whole station had heard of the bet and every ship that could had made a small circle around the battle scenario where 12 Auroras and 5 Thunderbolts faced a single Thunderbolt.

Kira Yamato sat in the uncomfortable cockpit of the Thunderbolt and looked at all of the command options for just a few seconds before opening the comm-link. "Are you sure about this, we can just call this off right now?" said Kira Yamato.

No way man, you agreed to this and now we have to finish it, just look at how much people are gathered here just now said one of the pilots.

Yeah man, don't tell us that you just chickened out? said another one and the comm line jumbled with contained laughter from the whole squad.

Kira Yamato looked again to his controls for a few seconds and then took the main keyboard and started typing extremely fast. For a few seconds all of the screens in the Aurora flickered and then returned now showing different information and a completely different system. When Kira Yamato was finished he once again opened the comm-link. "OK guys when you're ready"

Very well, all of our systems are set for test only, so if you get destroyed your fighter will stop working for the rest of the exercise said the lead pilot of the Babylon 5 squadron. Got that kid?

"Yeah I got it" was Kira Yamato's answer.

Very well we'll start in 1 minute said the lead pilot. Upon his order the whole squadron rearranged itself and looked at the single Aurora as if seeing an easy prey.

When the minute finished the 12 Auroras and the 5 Thunderbolts opened fire on the single Aurora expecting an easy kill. All of the pilots where surprised when the Aurora simply moved upwards and started shooting at them, in a single instant 3 of the Auroras where out of combat as the single Aurora moved in to attack them head on.

The Babylon 5 pilots where not expecting that move, they thought that because of their numbers their victory was assured. However when the single Aurora shot upwards and took out 3 Auroras all hell broke loose for them. In his second pass the single Aurora of Kira Yamato broke their formation taking out another 2 of them in the pass. All of the squadron tried to scatter to take him out from different angles, but it proved too little too late.

After Kira Yamato finished his pass to break up their formation he immediately rotated on his Z axis and looked at the scattering group face down while he opened fire with his cannons and targeted them one by one. He managed to get 2 more of the scattering squadron which was quickly turning to face him.

As the squadron tried to attack Kira Yamato he maneuvered the Aurora in small moves that made the shots pass him by, while engaging the incoming fighter as soon as he was able to. Kira Yamato came on one who was trying to fire at him and quickly took him out, passing him by with 3 fighters on his tail. With a sharp move that impressed the whole audience Kira Yamato turned the fighter side ways and backwards letting the 3 surprised fighter pilots who where following him pass by and be picked off by Kira Yamato who concentrated on the remaining craft.

By this point the whole audience was dumbstruck a single Aurora had already taken out 11 Auroras and the remaining Aurora and the 5 Thunderbolts moved quickly in a sphere around it, trying to encircle it and destroy it. However as the fighters came into range the single Aurora in the center started to spin on its own axis in every direction and left of a few shots, that in less than 3 seconds had disabled the remaining 6 fighters.

When the fighter pilots systems came back on it was clear who the winner was and all who left where now fearful of the lonely pilot who had single-handedly disabled an entire squadron.

_End Flashback._

"That guy Kira not only took a single squadron all on his own with a machine that he barely knew, but he also changed it completely. Now all of our techs are just trying to get the fighter into operation. Whatever he did to the OS of the Aurora is so complicated that my best people, and even some of your own are having trouble just rearranging all the programs for regular operation" commented John Sheridan once again looking at the reports.

Delenn thought for a second and looked at John "It is just as Stephen told us. They are clearly no ordinary humans" was Delenns comment and looked at John, concern clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, now that you mention it they said that our OS was inefficient, now I understand why"

"When did they say that?"

"That was when I was giving them the tour of the station. If I recall most of them just though of our systems as primitive and inefficient, and even the Admiral was surprised that we where capable of working with them" said John Sheridan.

"I see. We will have to thread carefully, they are clearly becoming a problem that we will have to deal with soon" commented Delenn.

"Yes we will, but for now let's not worry about it, I prefer them as allies, and that is enough at the moment" answered John Sheridan.

"But that will soon have to change, seeing how powerful they are we will soon have to include them in our alliance" said Delenn with a sigh.

"I understand and we will soon, but not now, it is not prudent" finished John Sheridan and him and Delenn remained silent wondering about the possibilities of the future.

TBC


End file.
